AMOR NO OLVIDADO
by Judy Grandchester
Summary: sesshoumaru se enamora de una gran sacerdotisa quien lo "traiciona", naraku busca como tener la shikon no tama ,500 años despues sessh se encuentra con la reencarnacion de su amada, y naraku aparece... se volvera a enamorar a sessh de ella...
1. PROLOGO

**INTRODUCCION.**

En el bosque del antiguo Japón había una pareja demostrándose el amor que se tenían del uno al otro y diciéndose cosas bonitas, el joven acariciaba a la muchacha, él la desvestía y ella a él, los dos quedaron en unos segundos como Dios los trajo al mundo.

El chico besaba el cuello de la joven, y después iba bajando a sus pechos, ella solo gemía, él pasaba sus manos en las piernas de la joven, ella solo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos que deseaba, él baja hasta su intimidad y la comenzaba a besar, ella solo gemía y se movía, gritaba.

-¿?: por favor entra en mí * decía la joven gritando*

Él joven todavía no quería entrar en ella, él quería seguir explorando ese cuerpo que estaba debajo de él, él introdujo su dedo en la intimidad de la chica, ella dio un grito, no soporto y agarro la cara del chico y lo besaba diciendo.

-¿?: hazlo ya, has me tuya…. Has me sentir una mujer, tú mujer.

Él joven obedeció y abrió las piernas de la chica y comenzó a introducirse pero se detuvo ya que lo impidió una barrera, entonces él se acerco al oído de la joven y le dijo con una voz sexy.

-¿?: con que eres virgen, me hace sentir feliz porque seré el primer hombre que te toma como su mujer. * dijo el joven*

Entonces el rompió la barrera que le impedía entrar, la joven grito y le salio una lagrima, él comenzaba a entrar y a salir suavemente para que ella se acostumbrara, segundo después él comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, él la penetraba, ella enrollo sus piernas en las caderas de él para profundizar la penetración y sentir mas placer, ella rasguñaba la espalda del joven, ellos se aproximaban al clímax.

-¿?: hazlo… mas… rápido…. * dijo la joven gimiendo de placer*

-¿?: si eso…. es lo que…. quieres * dijo el joven penetrándola con mas velocidad*

Por fin llegaron al clímax. El joven entero sus garras en la cadera de la joven, y dejando su semilla en ella, los dos dieron gemidos de placer pronunciando sus nombres.

-¿?: SESSHOUMARU * dijo la joven gritando*

-¿?: KAGOME * también lo dijo gritando y marcándola como suya*

Los dos quedaron exhausto, kagome quedo arregostada en el pecho de sesshoumaru, y él la abrazaba.

-KAG: nunca pensé en que me entregaría a un youkai *dijo besando a su amado*

-SESSH: pero lo hiciste, te entregaste a mí, y no a naraku *sessh al decir ese nombre se enojo*

-KAG: por que te enojas cuando dices el nombre de naraku *diciendo eso kagome se separa de él*

-SESSH: porque él te quiere para él, y yo no compartiré lo que es mió, porque tú me perteneces, kagome.

Kagome se sorprendió por el comentario que sesshoumaru dijo.

-KAG: -sesshoumaru si tu supieras la verdad- *pensaba nuestra querida miko*

Kagome se acerca a sesshoumaru, ella lo besa y lo abraza, sesshoumaru quedo impresionado y abrazo a kagome. Ellos se vistieron, en eso ellos sienten la presencia de naraku. Naraku llego donde ellos y ataco a sesshoumaru.

-KAG: naraku que haces.

-NARA: veo que no le dijiste la verdad kagome, pero hicieron otra cosa ¿no? *golpeando a sessh y tirándolo al suelo*

-KAG: déjalo, ya por favor. *interfiriendo en la pelea*

-SESSH: que verdad kagome *dijo sessh levantándose y limpiándose la sangre de la boca*

-NARA: kagome solo te sedujo sesshoumaru, te sedujo para que quedaras indefenso a sus encantos, ella no te ama, ella solo te utilizo.

-SESSH: eso es cierto kagome, responde *le dijo gritándole a kagome*

-KAG: si, es verdad sesshoumaru, pero nunca pensé que en verdad me llegara a enamorar de ti *kagome lloraba, todo es le destrozaba el corazón*

-SESSH: eso es mentira, mientes

-KAG: sesshoumaru es verdad, lo que te digo.

-NARA: vámonos amor, deja a ese miserable.

Naraku se llevo a kagome, la verdad kagome no sentía nada por sesshoumaru, pero conforme al tiempo en que habían estado junto, y al saber lo que sesshoumaru sentía por ella, kagome se enamoro de sesshoumaru. Pasaron 2 meses, kagome y naraku discutían por una pequeña cosa.

-NARA: te dije que lo seducirá para que después lo mataras, no que te acostara con él.

-KAG: que querías que hiciera, soy una mujer y necesitaba la compañía de un hombre.

-NARA: si, pero como los dos se amaban tanto, decidiste en quedar embarazada de él. ¿Cuántos meses tienes, kagome?

-KAG: tengo 2 meses, naraku.

-NARA: él no aceptara a un hijo hibrido.

-KAG: claro que lo aceptara.

-NARA: mira bien él odia a su hermano inuyasha, él es hibrido y tú hijo también lo será.

-¿?: señor naraku, todo esta listo * dijo una voz femenina*

-NARA: muy bien, kagura.

-KAGU: los demonios van en camino.

-NARA: andando *dijo naraku yéndose y kagura tras él*

-KAG: kagura espera.

-KAGU: que se le ofrece señorita.

-KAG: a donde van los demonios.

-KAGU: van a ir a matar a los humanos, esto será una guerra, usted tendrá que quedarse.

-KAG: gracias por la información.

Kagura se va, kagome sale del palacio de naraku agarra un caballo y sale rumbo en donde seria la batalla, no muy lejos de ahí, había un ser hibrido de cabello plateado, ojos ambarinos y piel blanca, iba rumbo a las tierras de sesshoumaru, en eso kagome se encuentra con el hibrido.

-¿?: kagome *dijo la voz masculina*

-KAG: inuyasha, a donde vas.

-INU: voy donde sesshoumaru a decirle que es lo que pasa.

-KAG: ocurre algo en las tierras de él.

-INU: algunos demonios de las tierras de sesshoumaru van a la pelea con los humanos. ¿ y tú a donde vas?.

-KAG: voy a esa pelea, voy a impedir que se haga, inuyasha.

-INU: kagome, tú aroma huele diferente, esta mezclado con el aroma de sesshoumaru.

-KAG: lose, inuyasha, quiero que me hagas un favor, quiero que le des esto a sesshoumaru.

-INU: pero esto es el collar de su madre, que hacías tú con este collar.

-KAG: es una larga historia, también dile que me perdone por lo que voy hacer.

Kagome se fue se puso en camino a la batalla, cuando ella se fue inuyasha escucho un latido que provenía dentro de kagome. Inuyasha llega al castillo de sesshoumaru.

-INU: sesshoumaru.

-SESSH: que quieres ahora.

-INU: porque tus sirvientes van a esa batalla.

-SESSH: van porque ellos quieren, no me importa si mueren.

-INU: sesshoumaru, kagome me dijo que te diera esto.

-SESSH: con que ya no lo quiere *teniendo el collar en la mano*

-INU: y además el aroma de kagome estaba mezclado con el tuyo; que tuvieron haciendo.

-SESSH: nada que te importe.

-INU: también escuche un latido que provenía de kagome, creo que ella esta embarazada, sesshoumaru.

-SESSH: ¿embarazada?, la única forma es que sea hijo de naraku.

-INU: no sesshoumaru, kagome solo olía a ti. Ese hijo que espera es tuyo, además tenemos que ir a la batalla.

-SESSH: ¿porque?

-INU: porque Kagome fue para haya, y puede perder a tú hijo.

-SESSH: entonces vámonos.

Sesshoumaru e inuyasha fueron en camino para la batalla. Mientras kagome tiraba sus flechas a los demonios, algunos aldeanos la ayudaban, naraku miraba que kagome protegía a los humanos.

-NARA: porque proteges a los humanos, kagome.

-KAG: porque yo soy una humana, y no permitiré que los maten, midoriko tráeme mas flechas.

-MIDO: si hermana.

Midoriko es la hermana menor de kagome y era una aprendiz, kagome tiro muchas flechas y ya no tenia, mientras sesshoumaru e inuyasha estaban en lo alto de la colina, observando todo y buscando a kagome, ellos bajan y destruían moustros, naraku agarra a kagome.

-NARA: deja de protegerlos, si ellos viven, despreciaran a tu hijo hibrido.

-KAG: no importa * soltándose de naraku y mirándolo a los ojos*

-NARA: entonces morirás.

-KAG: si, moriré, pero no moriré sola * kagome agarra a naraku*

-NARA: que haces * estando inmóvil por el poder de kagome*

Kagome emane un poder sorprendente, ella agarraba a naraku de las manos, y después una cantidad de moustros iban donde ellos, y los tenían rodeados. Comenzaron a tapar a naraku y a kagome.

Ella utilizo su ultima energía y absorbió todo los poderes de los moustros y de naraku, y el de ella misma, hubo un gran destello de luz, sesshoumaru e inuyasha lo miran, ellos llegaron, cuando llegaron vieron que los moustros, naraku y kagome estaban como piedra, pero salio una bolita de luz, y todos los moustros, naraku y kagome se hacen ceniza.

Los aldeanos, sesshoumaru, inuyasha y midoriko quedaron sorprendidos. Después la bolita de luz bajo y midoriko la agarro en sus manos, después ella se dejo caer.

-MIDO: HERMANA * dijo gritando y llorando por kagome*

-_KAG: shikon no tama _* se escucho la voz de kagome mezclado en el viento*

-MIDO: shikon no tama * dijo algo sorprendida midoriko*

-_KAG: regresare _* y con eso la voz de kagome no volvió a escucharse*

-INU: kagome murió no puede ser.

-SESSH: - esa maldita veo que no quería tener a mi hijo que decidió sacrificarse junto con él- *pensaba el frió de sesshoumaru*

-MIDO: ella regresara, así que yo esconderé la shikon no tama.


	2. CAPITULO 1

**CAPITULO 1.**

5OO AÑOS DESPUES….

Era un día muy hermoso, una joven se levanta de su cama para alistarse e irse a la escuela.

_-¿?: hola mi nombre es kagome higurashi, tengo 15 años y llevo mi 3ero año en la secundaria Takahashi. Soy una chica rara para todos, pero para mi familia no._

Kagome era una chica hermosa de piel blanca, ojos color chocolate y tenía un cabello largo de color negro azulado. Kagome desayunaba.

-¿?: kagome, apúrate o llegaras tarde a clase * dijo la voz de una mujer ya madura*

-KAG: no te preocupes mamá, ya termine.

-¿?: midori recuerda que tenes que ir a la reunión de souta * dijo la voz de un anciano*

-MIDO: es cierto debo de apurarme, papá.

-KAG: bueno ya me voy, sayonara.

-MIDO: cuídate, kagome.

Kagome iba tranquilamente para la escuela, al llegar y mira que algunos de sus compañeros estaban afuera de la sección, ella quería preguntarles pero no podía porque no le hablaban, así que fue donde una de las amigas de ella que por allá le hablan.

-KAG: hola yuca, porque están todos afuera?

-YUKA: ah Kagome, lo que pasa es que el profesor de historia tuvo un pequeño accidente y esta en el hospital, y supuestamente se rumora que nos van a mandar a otro profesor * yéndose de Kagome*

-KAG: bueno muchas gracias. *entrando al salón y sentándose*

De pronto Kagome vio que todos sus compañeros entraron disparado, el profesor guía de ellos entro al salón con un hombre que llamo la atención de todas las jovencitas del aula, meno la de kagome, ya que ella estaba viendo afuera.

-PROF: bien clase, les quiero presentar al nuevo profesor de historia, su nombre es Sesshoumaru taisho.

Kagome al escuchar ese nombre miro a Sesshoumaru, él miro a todos los alumnos y después su vista se detuvo en una jovencita que le llamo la atención.

-SESSH: -Kagome, no puede ser ella- *pensaba sessh, y mirando a la joven*

-KAG: -porque me mira, él se me hace muy familiar-*pensaba Kagome viéndolo*

-PROF: bien lo dejo señor taisho, chicos pórtense bien con el profesor.

-CLASE: si, lo aremos.

-SESSH: bien pasare lista y ustedes responderán, ya que quiero verles bien la cara * dijo en un tono frió para todos los alumnos* eshisen yuka.

-YUKA: presente.

-SESSH: makoto miroku.

-MIRO: presente.

-SESSH: sayaki sango.

-SANG: presente

-SESSH: higurashi kagome.

-KAG: presente.

-SESSH: -entonces se llama kagome- *pensaba nuestro guapo profesor*

Sesshoumaru continuo pasando lista, en eso él pregunta que era lo que habían visto en historia y que en donde se habían quedado. Entonces una alumna le dijo querrá.

-SESSH: así que no le han enseñado la época antigua *-vaya parece que ese hombre no le enseño nada-* pensaba sessh*

-YUKA: profesor y bien nos ponemos en grupo.

-SESSH: si háganse en grupo de 3. y le daré este folleto para que trabajen y respondan a las preguntas que salen en el folleto.

Todos esta en grupo, pero vio que kagome estaba sola y con la cabeza agachada, en eso Sesshoumaru le pregunta a un alumno.

-SESSH: porque ella no se hace en grupo?

-¿?: porque ella es muy rara para nosotros, al principio cuando le hablábamos, estaba distraída y la llamábamos y nos miraba con una mirada tan fría y después se disculpaba con nosotros, así que no nos acercamos a ella.

-SESSH: con que es eso.

Es eso Sesshoumaru vio a otros 2 que estaban solos y le ordeno que se hicieran en grupo con kagome, entonces, las 2 personas se estaban presentando con kagome.

-¿?: hola soy sango.

-¿?: yo soy miroku.

-KAG: soy kagome.

-MIRO: es un placer en conocerla a las 2 personas mas hermosa del mundo.

-KAG: ya veo porque no tienes amigo

-SANG: si igual pienso yo

-SESSH: es suficiente señor makoto. *estando detrás de miroku y mirándolo fríamente*

-MIRO: ah jejeje, me asusto profesor, disculpe no lo volveré hacer.

-KAG: profesor y nuestro folleto? * viendo a sessh*

-SESSH: tomen trabajen en silencio *ignorando a kagome y sin verla*

-KAG: - y a este que le pasa -*pensaba kagome*

-SANG: sucede algo kagome

-KAG: no, no pasa nada, sango.

-MIRO: miraremos la época antigua, que aburrido.

-KAG: para mi no es aburrido, es lo que me gusta de historia.

-SANG: si que eres muy rara.


	3. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2.**

Todos los grupos entregaron las respuestas que salían en el folleto, después el pregunto a todos los alumnos

-SESSH: se que esta clase no la ven hasta ahora, pero me gustaría saber si algunos de ustedes, saben algo. ¡Toshio!

-TOSHI: si, yo leí algo en los libros, en que hubo una gran guerra de demonios y humanos, y en esa guerra apareció una joya. * Después se quedo callado porque se le olvido como se llamaba la joya*

-SESSH: ¿y sabes como se llama la joya?

-KAG: shikon no toma * kagome se paro para poder hablar en la clase* y fue una sacerdotisa que creo la joya, con ciento de moustros y dio su propia alma.

-CLASE: Ah..., Wauh.*algo sorprendido por lo que dijo kagome*

-SESSH: -acaso ella recuerda todo lo sucedido-*pensaba sessh* y sabes como se llamaba la miko.

-KAG: la verdad no porque mi abuelo no me ha dicho.

-YUKA: pero sensei, usted sabe como se llama la miko.

-SESSH: si, se como se llamaba, y su nombre es KAGOME, y la que quedo con la joya era su hermana menor.

-MIRO: se llamaba como tú, kagome.

-SANG: entonces hay descendiente de esa miko.

-SESSH: claro que lo hay y tienen la shikon no tama.

-KAG: - la shikon no tama existe-*pensaba kagome*

En eso tocan el timbre de descanso, kagome se queda dentro del salón, sesshoumaru mira a kagome, se acerca a ella, y la mira con odio.

-KAG: se le ofrece algo profesor * kagome miraba los ojos de sessh que tenían odio*

-SESSH: no, no se me ofrece nada * yéndose del aula*

-KAG: este profesor es muy extraño.

Paso el medio día y llego la hora de salida, todos estaban saliendo, kagome caminaba sola, mientras desde una ventana cierto joven la miraba.

-SESSH: con que reencarnaste kagome, me pregunto aque has venido otra vez a este mundo.

Kagome iba caminando en eso un joven choca con ella, él la mira un poco impresionado por verla, y ella dijo.

-KAG: ¿te conozco? Me eres muy familiar.

-¿?: creo que no – ¿no, es kagome?-* pensaba el joven*

-KAG: mi nombre es kagome higurashi, y el tuyo.

-¿?: soy inuyasha taisho.

-KAG: ¡taisho! , por casualidad eres algún pariente del profesor sesshoumaru taisho.

-INU: si, él es mi hermano.

-KAG: tú, hermano, son tan idéntico.

-INU: no tanto, él es mas maduro y frió, yo no.

-KAG: si eso veo.

-¿?: querido vamos senos hace tarde. ¿Quién es ella?

-INU: ella es kagome, una alumna de sesshoumaru.

-¿?: meda gusto en conocerte, yo soy kykio taisho.

-KAG: tú eres su esposa.

-KYK: si. Y cuando se conocieron, tú e inuyasha.

-KAG: hace rato, es que chocamos y es por eso que le dije que se me hacia familiar. Por la apariencia de Sesshoumaru-sensei.

-INU: sabes te pareces a alguien que conocí hace años.

-KAG: de verdad, bueno me tengo que ir, adiós.

-INU, KYK: adiós kagome.

-KYK: inuyasha, ella es…..* dejo de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por inuyasha*

-INU: si, no hay duda que esa joven sea la kagome que conocí hace 500 años.

-KYK: eso quiere decir que sesshoumaru ya la vio.

-INU: me pregunto, cual fue la expresión de sesshoumaru al ver a esa niña.

Sesshoumaru estaba en su mansión, (N/A: pues si en estos 500 años decidió vivir como humano aunque sigue siendo youkai, y si él es trillonario) pensando en la jovencita llamada kagome.

-SESSH: porque no le puedo decir nada a ella, kagome no sabe nada de su vida pasada.

-¿?: nos dimos cuenta de esa joven llamada kagome * dijo una voz masculina entrando en la sala*

-SESSH: como sabes de ella. Inuyasha.

-INU: nos la encontramos por casualidad.

-¿?: esa niña, es la reencarnación de kagome * dijo la voz femenina al estar en la ventana*

-INU: sesshoumaru, ¿ella, recuerda todo?

-SESSH: no, claro que no recuerda nada. Pero ella sabe de la guerra que hubo cuando fue creada la shikon no tama.

-¿?: si quieren yo le puedo preguntar a ella sobre si sus familiares tuvieron la shikon no tama.

-SESSH: al fin piensas en algo kykio.

-KYK: crees que yo no pienso nada.

-SESSH: exacto.

-INU: bien, kykio ira mañana al colegio para hablar con kagome.

-KYK: esta bien, pero, sesshoumaru, si ella no recuerda nada será mejor que le digas la verdad.

-SESSH: claro que no esa será mi venganza, tal como ella me engaño.

-INU: pero eso fue en el pasado.

-SESSH: si pero es la misma kagome.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Mientras en el templo higurashi, kagome estaba en su cuarto pensando en lo extraño que se puso el profesor de historia.

-KAG: la verdad no lo entiendo, me ignoraba, ya que si al fin y al cabo todos me ignoran, ya que soy rara para ellos *kagome estaba en su cama y sollozando*

-¿?: kagome ¿Qué haces?

-KAG: nada abuelo, estoy bien pero estoy un poco cansada.

-ABUELO: entonces descansa, hija.

-KAG: si, pase buenas noches.

El abuelo se fue, y kagome se quedo dormida. Kagome comenzó a soñar.

…SUEÑO DE KAGOME….

Ella miraba que iba al bosque en caballo y llego a una aldea, en eso sale MIDORIKO.

-MIDO: hermana, por fin viniste.

-KAG: -hermana- *pensaba kagome, un poco triste* ¿Dónde están los aldeanos?

-MIDO: están peleando.

Kagome llega y comienza a pelear y después se mira un destello de luz y ella dice:

-KAG: SESSHOUMARU *entra la luz gritando*

…FIN DEL SUEÑO…

-KAG: que fue ese sueño *levantándose a golpes por el sueño que tuvo* porque llamaba al profesor, es muy raro.

Kagome se durmió otra vez, pero soñaba lo mismo. Ya en la mañana, la pobre se levanta con mucho sueño, ya que no pudo dormir bien.

-MIDO: kagome, hija, que sucede te paso algo.

-KAG: no mamá, lo que pasa es que no pude dormir bien anoche.

-ABUELO: y porque kagome.

-KAG: fue solo un sueño raro, no le demos mucha importancia, bueno ya me tengo que ir, sayonara.

-MIDO: adiós, kagome, papá me preocupa kagome.

-ABUELO: a lo mejor su sueño quiere que ella recuerde lo que fue hace 500 años.

-MIDO: ella es la reencarnación de kagome.

-ABUELO: debemos estar orgulloso, ya que ella reencarno en esta familia.

-MIDO: ya que nuestros ante pasados fueron descendiente de midoriko, la hermana menor de kagome.

-ABUELO: si aunque no conozcamos mucho la historia de kagome.

Kagome llega a la escuela, en eso entra a la sección de clase y ahí ya estaba sesshoumaru esperando a todos los alumnos, ella se asusta un poco y recuerda lo que soñó. Al rato él los pone a trabajar individual, mientras él revisaba unos trabajos de otra sección.

Todos hacían sus trabajos, kagome también, pero en eso la dominaba el sueño, y luego se durmió, pero tuvo el mismo sueño que se despertó de golpe y gritando.

-KAG: "SESSHOUMARU" *estando un poco asustada y respirando con dificultad*

Todos rápidamente la observaron y murmuraban porque dijo el nombre del profesor y después lo quedaron viendo a él. Sesshoumaru estaba sorprendido, en eso se le acerca sango.

-SANG: profesor me puedo llevar a kagome, esta respirando agitadamente, cebe pálida.

-SESSH: llévatela, pero ve acompañada.

-SANG: esta bien.

Sango le dio a miroku, en eso se llevan a kagome, su 2 amigos estuvieron una hora, mientras que kagome dormía un poco, pero como ellos no tenían que perder clase se fueron, kagome despertó y otra vez había soñado lo mismo, en eso ella mira a kykio.

-KAG: que haces aquí.

-KYK: solo vine ha dar una vuelta, y vi. Que tus amigos te traían aquí.

-KAG: cuanta hora llevo aquí.

-KYK: llevas media hora, querida, por favor descansa un poco.

-KAG: no quiero, tendré esa pesadilla de nuevo, siempre sueño lo mismo.

-KYK: y cual es tu sueño.

-KAG: mi sueño trata de la época antigua, yo estoy en medio de una guerra, después aparece una luz y de ultimo digo el nombre del profesor sesshoumaru.

-¿?: con que ese es tú sueño, kagome * dijo un hombre entrando a la enfermería *

-KAG: profesor sesshoumaru, lo siento, hice un escándalo. Perdone *kagome bajo la mirada ya que estaba muy triste por lo que hizo*

-SESSH: claro que hiciste un escándalo, sabes lo que pensaran todos, de que tenemos algo. * dijo gritándole a kagome*

-KYK: sesshoumaru, ella ya pidió perdón.

-KAG: creo que me iré a m i casa * kagome se bajaba de la camilla*

-KYK: sesshoumaru digámosle que es ella en realidad, ella ha estado soñando con la batalla y la perturba * kykio le dijo susurrando a sessh, para que kagome no oyera*

-SESSH: no pienso decírselo.

-KYK: si tú no lo hace, lo hago yo. Kagome espera.

-SESSH: esta bien que vaya a la mansión.

-KYK: esta bien, kagome me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a mi casa.

-KAG: esta bien, iré * sonriéndole a kykio*

-SESSH: pero tendrán que esperarme, no dilatare.

-KYK: bien.

Sesshoumaru, salio temprano, así que se fue con kykio y kagome a su mansión. Cuando llegaron, kagome estaba sorprendida del ver la gran casa de Sesshoumaru. La casa tenía un inmenso jardín, la casa estaba pintada de color blanco, era de dos pisos y tenia muchas habitaciones, ellos entraron, kagome tomo asiento, e inuyasha llego.

-KYK: bien kagome, nosotros 3 te diremos el porque tienes siempre el mismo sueño.

-INU: bien, hace 500 años, había una hermosa miko llamada kagome, ella era una miko muy poderosa. Ella Tenía un romance falso con un youkai. *pero después fue interrumpido por sessh*

-SESSH: quien ella decidió traicionarlo, lo sedujo y planeaba matarlo, pero ella se resigno a hacerlo.

-KYK: kagome murió dando su vida y la de su hijo.

-KAG: lo de su hijo, como no entiendo.

-SESSH: kagome tenia dos mese de embarazo de ese youkai.

-INU: ella murió para destruir a naraku, pero lo que no nos podemos explicar es porque ella regreso a este tiempo.

-KAG: ella regreso, y eso que tiene que ver conmigo.

-SESSH: tú eres la reencarnación de esa miko.

-KAG: Que, yo * dijo la pequeña un poco sorprendida*

-KYK: y por lo que pronuncias el nombre de sesshoumaru* fue interrumpida*

-SESSH: es porque, yo soy ese youkai, al quien tú traicionaste en tú vida pasada * dándole una mirada fría a kagome*

-KAG: - es por eso que él me ignoraba, ya entiendo, él me odia por ella- * pensaba kagome con lagrimas en sus ojos* y me imagino que quieres vengarte verdad, sesshoumaru. * Kagome hablo como si fuera su vida pasada y dio una mirada fría a sessh*

-SESSH: claro que me quiero vengar de ti, kagome *sessh agarraba a kagome por el mentón*

-KYK: sesshoumaru, déjala, ella no recuerda nada de lo que paso hace 500 años.

-SESSH: no se porque regresaste * sesshoumaru gritaba a kagome*

-KAG: yo no soy como ella, a mi no me grites, si yo fuera como ella, yo te rogarías en pedirte disculpa * dijo kagome también gritando*

-INU: ya basta, no peleen por favor.

-KAG: esta bien, yo ya me voy, no quiero ver una cara amargada como de cierta persona * kagome se refería a sessh*

-KYK: kagome, nosotros solo queremos saber, el porque regresaste.

-KAG: la verdad no lo se kykio, talvez si busco la shikon no tama sepa porque regrese.

Continuara…..

Nota de autora: hola y gracias por sus comentarios…

**AZULDCULLEN**: veo que estas muy inpaciente verdad jajjjjajjajja…..

**Selkis1701****: ** bueno ya sabes qu no sos la unica loca que tortura a sesshoumaru…

**Goshy**

**Ana lucia**

**Vampire**

**Pam **


	5. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4.**

Kagome se fue a su casa, ella entra iba directo a su habitación, después de un rato, se al templo a buscar ó a ver si hay tenían la shikon no tama, kagome busco pero no la encontró, en eso ella iba pasando por el árbol sagrado, se detuvo a mirarlo y miro unas palabras gravadas ahí.

-KAG: sesshoumaru y kagome por siempre juntos. Acaso eso escribieron los dos aquí.

En eso sale una luz de color rosa, kagome estaba sorprendida, del árbol salio una esfera que se poso en las manos de kagome.

-KAG: no puede ser, acaso esta es la shikon no tama * dijo una kagome, sorprendida por la perla*

-¿?: kagome.

-KAG: ¡ mamá, abuelo! * ocultando la perla*

-MIDO: veo que ya sabes que eres la reencarnación de la miko.

-KAG: si lo se.

-ABUELO: Ah, bien así no gastaremos saliva para hablar.

-MIDO: papá.

-ABELO: que si es verdad.

-KAG: bien ya, me da igual si soy una miko reencarnada * kagome sonreía a su madre y a su abuelo*

-MIDO: bien entremos a casa.

Mientras en otro lugar, un hombre planeaba algo fuera de lo común, un hombre perverso, de cabello largo de color negro, piel blanca y ojos de color café sangre.

-¿?: he regresado, y buscare a mi kagome, se que ha reencarnado al igual que yo.

-¿?: señor, la joven que mando a buscar la hemos encontrado * dijo la voz de in joven *

-¿?: muy bien hakudoshi, ahora tengo que acercarme ha ella para que me entregue la shikon no tama, ja ja ja ja ja ja. * El hombre se reía con su risa macabrota*

En otra parte, sesshoumaru estaba en su habitación, recordando a su kagome del pasado, por todo lo que vivieron, el cariño que ella le daba, el amor que se mostraron del uno al otro, la traición que le hizo.

-SESSH: en verdad yo te amaba kagome, pero tú no.

-¿?: SE-SSHOU-MA-RU * se escucho la voz de una mujer, en forma de eco*

-SESSH: esa voz es de kagome * dijo un poco sorprendido sesshoumaru *

Sesshoumaru, había escuchado la voz de kagome, no le reencarnación, si no la del pasado. Al día siguiente, kagome fue a clases e iba feliz porque no le tocaba la clase de historia, en eso su nueva compañera sango va donde ella.

-SANG: hola kagome, te sentís bien.

-KAG: si sango, estoy bien no te preocupes.

-SANG: ayer nos asustaste, que fue lo que te paso.

-KAG: solo fue un sueño, nada más.

-SANG: nada mas, si tú gritaste, no me digas que en tu sueño el profesor sesshoumaru hacia algo contigo.

-KAG: no, sango que cosas dices * kagome se había puesto roja por el comentario que dijo sango *

-SANG: y entonces, porque gritaste.

-KAG: porque fue un simple sueño de hace 500 años, parece que son recuerdos de mi vida pasada.

-SANG: kagome de verdad no entiendo.

-KAG: sango es muy complicado todo esto pero solo diré que yo soy la reencarnación de kagome, la miko que creo la shikon no tama.

-SANG: que, eso no lo puedo creer.

-KAG: pues créelo, es por eso que el profesor sesshoumaru, me mira fríamente.

-SANG: porque, que tiene que ver él con ella.

-KAG: sesshoumaru era un youkai, él y ella tuvieron un romance, para ella era falso, pero para él era verdadero, ella lo quería matar, pero no pudo, ya que en verdad ella se había enamorado de él.

-SANG: eso es muy triste, pero han pasado 500 años, a lo mejor él también es la reencarnación de ese youkai.

-KAG: pues él no dijo que era la reencarnación de ese youkai.

-SANG: Ah no, entonces, no puede ser, querrá decir que él sigue siendo un youkai.

-KAG: a lo mejor, porque él sabe mucho de la época antigua.

-SANG: la única forma es que le preguntes.

-KAG: que yo.

-¿?: si tú y quien mas. * dijo un joven saliendo de un arbusto*

-SANG: que haces aquí miroku.

-MIRO: a nada, más que escuche toda la conversación. Y pienso que usted señorita kagome debe hablar con el profesor.

-KAG: pero él me odia.

-MIRO: él no te odia, él odia a la miko y tú tienes su apariencia.

-SANG: eso es cierto.

-KAG: esta bien, se que él tiene hora libre en esta hora. Iré.

Kagome, fue al salón de los maestros y vio que sesshoumaru no estaba ahí, ella pregunto y le dijeron que no lo habían visto, kagome llego a la azotea y no lo vio.

-KAG: donde estará, el profesor sesshoumaru.

-¿?: buscas a alguien, kagome * dijo la voz de un hombre que estaba detrás de kagome*

-KAG: profesor sesshoumaru *kagome estaba sorprendida y se pone de frente a él* quiero preguntarle algo, es que tengo duda.

-SESSH: duda en que, en la clase ó en tú vida pasada * pregunto sesshoumaru mirándola fríamente*

-KAG: pues la verdad es de mi vida pasada, quiero saber si usted sigue siendo un youkai.

-SESSH: pues la verdad, es que si sigo siendo youkai, solo que lo he ocultado, para que los humanos no se asusten. ¿Porque me lo preguntas?

-KAG: solo tenía curiosidad de saberlo. También quería decirte de que he encontrado la shikon no tama, pero todavía no se porque reencarne. Solo recordé parte cuando tú y yo nos encontrábamos en el bosque a mirarnos.

-SESSH: estas recuperando tú memoria, poco a poco * sessh estaba enojado y viendo a kagome*

-KAG: porque me sigues viendo así. * Kagome estaba asustada y después reflexionando todo, lo miro con ternura y tristeza* se que te estorbo sesshoumaru, por eso decidí en salirme de esta escuela, no me soportas verme *kagome se acerco al pecho de sesshoumaru a llorar, ya que le dolía mucho y ella no sabia porque*

-SESSH: será lo mejor, que te largues de esta escuela * sessh empujo a kagome al suelo y se fue*

-KAG: de nada, mi querido sesshoumaru * kagome estaba en el piso llorando*

Gracias chicas… y por un tiempo dejare de publicar xq mañana el el ultimo dia de internet ….. y no se si tendre talvez asi me dara mas tiempo para teipiar los otros cap….

Selkis1701

Naoko Nayamira

shadowandsesshoumaru

Ayma Secret


	6. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5.**

Kagome decidió en no entrar a ningunas de las clases, ella se fue a su casa, en el camino, ella se detuvo en el parque, se sentó en un columpio, ella pensaba en lo que sesshoumaru le dijo, ella se puso mas triste, en eso llega un hombre, y le da un pañuelo a kagome para que se limpiara sus lagrimas.

-¿?: ¿Por qué lloras? Te ha sucedido algo malo.

-KAG: no solo es porque tengo muchos problemas. Disculpe pero cual es su nombre.

-¿?: mi nombre es naraku onigumo, es un placer en conocerte * naraku besando la mano de kagome* ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-KAG: mi nombre es kagome higurashi.

-NARA: es un hermoso nombre para una hermosa jovencita. –Así que tu mismo nombre kagome- * pensaba el malvado de naraku*

-KAG: será mejor que me valla, se me hace tarde en irme a mi casa, naraku-sama.

-NARA: solo dime naraku.* naraku se acerco al oído de kagome y le dijo en susurro* como me llamaba en tu vida pasada * naraku, besa la mejilla de kagome, y se fue*

Kagome se quedo en shock cuando escucho eso, la pobre estaba muy confundida, así que dirigió a su casa y tomo la shikon no tama, ella quería saber más pero todavía no sabía manejar la perla.

-KAG: shikon por favor te pido que hagas que yo recupere los recuerdos de mi vida pasada, la vida de la miko kagome.

La perla comenzó a brillar e ilumino toda la habitación de kagome, y le mostraba todo desde su nacimiento hasta el día en que tuvo que sacrificarse, la perla dejo de brillar y kagome callo a su cama dormida. Ella estaba exhausta por los recuperados.

Al día siguiente kagome despierta, bajo a la cocina, vio que no había nadie, entonces decidió en hacer el desayuno, pero miro el teléfono lo agarro y marco. Mientras en una mansión, un joven se encontraba durmiendo con su esposa, en eso fuera el teléfono.

-¿?: moshi moshi * el joven estaba aun medio dormido*

-KAG: _inuyasha, he recordado todo y se porque regrese a este mundo._

-INU: que * dijo el joven hauyou un poco sorprendido*

-¿?: que sucede porque gritas inuyasha.

-INU: kagome a recuperado sus recuerdos kykio * inuyasha tapaba el teléfono*

-KAG: _sigue ahí inuyasha._

-INU: ¡si!, y porque regresaste, kagome.

-KAG: _regrese porque naraku también reencarno._

-INU: que, eso tiene que saberlo sesshoumaru.

-KAG: _no se lo digas, a él no le importa que naraku este otra vez en este mundo_.

-INU: esta bien.

-KAG: _debo colgar mi madre ya despertó_.

-INU: esta bien, adiós *inuyasha colgó el teléfono*

-KYK: y que te dijo kagome.

-INU: ella dice que regreso porque naraku también reencarno.

-KYK: que eso no puede ser.

-INU: y me pidió que no le dijera nada a sesshoumaru.

Kagome después de hablar con inuyasha, ella sirvió el desayuno, ella le había dicho a su madre que la cambiara de colegio, su madre no se opuso al porque el cambio de colegio.

Después del desayuno midori la madre de kagome fue a la escuela y saco todo los documentos de kagome, y después fue a otro colegio a matricularla.

Kagome estaba limpiando las afueras del templo, cuando en eso llega naraku, kagome lo mira, él se le acerca y le besa su mano.

-NARA: meda gusto de verte otra vez mí querida kagome.

-KAG: naraku, cual es el motivo de su visita *sonriéndole para que él no supiera que ella recordaba su pasado*

-NARA: el motivo es fácil vine a verte, querida. * naraku, atraía a kagome y la agarraba por la cintura*

-¿?: vaya se nota que no has cambiado en nada kagome, aun que recuperaste tú pasado siempre estarás en los brazos de naraku * dijo la voz de un hombre enojado *

-KAG: ¡sesshoumaru! *kagome estaba sorprendida por la llegada de sessh*

-SESSH: naraku, con que regresaste.

-NARA: vaya hasta tú reencarnaste.

-SESSH: no, te equivocas, yo sigo siendo un youkai. He vivido 500 años, naraku.

-KAG: aque has venido sesshoumaru * separándose de naraku y mirando fríamente a sessh*

-SESSH: solo vine porque hace 500 años escondí, en ese árbol (N/A: él señalaba al árbol sagrado). Mi espada, y vine a sacarlo.

Sesshoumaru fue al árbol, se acerco y lo toco, de pronto el árbol tuvo un resplandor blanco y saco dos espadas y un collar, sesshoumaru lo ágora iba pasando por donde naraku y kagome.

-KAG: sesshoumaru espera, quiero hablar contigo *kagome agarraba la mano de sessh*

-SESSH: yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo.

-KAG: por favor.

-SESSH: esta bien *sessh miraba a naraku*

-KAG: entiendo, naraku, te puedes ir, necesito hablar con sessh.

-NARA: como quieres preciosa.

Naraku se fue, y hubo mucho silencio, después de media hora en silencio, sesshoumaru se aburrió.

-SESSH: bien si no vas a decir nada, entonces me voy.

-KAG: sesshoumaru, quiero pedirte perdón, la verdad es que yo te amaba, y te sigo amando.

-SESSH: si me amabas tanto porque diste la viva de nuestro hijo en sacrificio con la tuya.

-KAG: yo solo quería destruir a naraku, y es por eso que reencarne.

-SESSH: tu no sabes como me sentí cuando me traicionaste kagome.

-KAG: pero me siento culpable por el daño que te cause. *kagome se acerco a sesshoumaru y lo abrazaba*

-SESSH: pues es tarde para eso *sesshoumaru apartaba a kagome*

-KAG: sesshoumaru * kagome, besa a sessh y derramaba lagrimas* AI-SHI-TE-RU.


	7. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6.**

Sesshoumaru, correspondió al beso que kagome le daba, ella pensaba en lo de hace 500 años, sesshoumaru estaba conciente por lo que hacia, él seguía besando a kagome.

-KAG: aun me sigues amando, sesshoumaru, *kagome pregunta entre besos*

-SESSH: si, aun te amo, kagome * rompiendo el beso y mirándola con ternura*

-KAG: esta vez yo, no te traicionare.

-SESSH: mas te vale *volviendo a besar a kagome*

Ellos se besaban con pasión, en eso sango y miroku, miran a sesshoumaru y kagome, besándose, ellos estaban sorprendidos, viendo a sesshoumaru y kagome juntos.

-MIRO: Mmm, disculpen por interrumpir.

-KAG: sango, miroku. *kagome estaba roja como tomate al ver que sus amigos, la vieron besándose con se ex profesor de historia*

-SESSH: que hace aquí *dándole una mirada fría a ambos*

-SANG: pues venimos a visitar a kagome, profesor. ()^.^

-KAG: pues es una sorpresa que haigan venido – maldición a buena hora aparecieron, cuando me estaba besando sesshoumaru ¬.¬* - *pensaba kagome, aun rojita*

-MIRO: pero nosotros nos llevamos la sorpresa de ver lo juntos…. * no continuo porque fue interrumpido sango*

-SANG: ja ja ja ja, disculpen a miroku, él, él es muy estupido y dice cosas estupidas.

-SESSH: si, siempre será estupido

-KAG: ya vasta dejen de decirle eso a miroku, entremos por favor.

Todos entraron a la casa de kagome, hay permanecieron toda la tarde, kagome dijo todo lo que sucedió en el pasado. Mientras en otra parte naraku estaba enojado porque casi tenía a kagome en sus manos.

-NARA: maldición, tengo que acercarme a kagome para que diga en donde esta la shikon no tama.

-¿?: naraku-sama, deje que yo me encargue de eso * dijo la voz femenina a naraku*

-NARA: esta bien, ve.

Sesshoumaru, sango y miroku se fueron, kagome estaba a fuera con la shikon no tama y de pronto ella fue atacada por una mujer de ojos rojos, cabello negro, pero de media cola y tenia una pluma en el cabello y llevaba un kimono, de flores de pétalos.

-KAG: ¿Quién eres? Y que quieres.

-¿?: soy kagura, ya no me recuerdas

-KAG: ¿kagura?.

-KAGU: si, y naraku quiere la shikon no tama.

Kagura volvió a atacar a kagome, kagome esquivaba los ataques, kagome necesitaba su arco y flecha pero ella no lo tenía cerca, en eso ella cae y se le safa la perla, kagura mira que fue lo que callo al suelo y lo recoge.

-KAGU: ¿Qué es esto? Pero si es la shikon no tama * kagura estaba sorprendida*

-KAG: dámela, esa perla es mía.

-KAGU: te equivocas, ahora le pertenece a naraku ja ja ja *kagura lanza su pluma y se va*

-KAG: no puede ser se llevo la perla.

Kagome se comunico con inuyasha, y le dijo de que se llevaron la shikon no tama, inuyasha se sorprendida, después le dijo a sesshoumaru y a kykio.

Mientras naraku estaba feliz porque él ya tenía la shikon no tama en sus manos y comenzó a purificarla con maldad y un rato después la shikon no tama estaba de color negro.

De pronto todo se volvió oscuro parecía como si era de noche, midori miro por la ventana.

-MIDO: que rápido anocheció.

-KAG: no a anochecido apenas son las 3:00 de la tarde *viendo por la venta y sorprendida, pero dándose la idea que eso era una obre de naraku*

Kagome salio de su casa a toda prisa, en el camino se encontró a sango y miroku, ellos fueron directo a sesshoumaru, inuyasha y kykio estuvieron ahí una hora, y pensando como a reglarían eso, y como lo hizo naraku.

Kagome estaba preocupada, en eso ella les dijo a todo de que naraku había utilizado la perla, todo se sorprendieron, inuyasha le dijo a todo que seria que pelearan, kagome no quería ya que naraku, tenía la perla y era más fuerte.

Hubo un gran silencio, sesshoumaru, sango, miroku y kykio le rogaban a kagome para que fueran a pelear para recuperar la perla, kagome acepto, ya que todos querían pelear.

Mientras naraku, hacia que el cielo se mirara más oscuro, los otros iban a la mansión de naraku.

(N/A: como sabrán inuyasha y sessh, tienen su olfato, ellos podrían destingir el aroma de naraku).

Ellos llegan, naraku estaba en un balcón viéndolos a todos y ordena a sus servidores que pelearan con el grupo de kagome. Sango utilizaba un bumeran grande, miroku unos pergaminos, inuyasha utilizaba sus garras, kykio tiraba sus flechas y sesshoumaru utilizaba su espada.

Ellos derrotaron a los sirviente de él, en eso naraku baja del balcón y comienza a pelear con ellos, naraku agarra a miroku y le hace agujero en la mano derecha, y lo deja inconciente, después él saca unos tentáculos de su cuerpo y agarra a kykio y a sango, kagome tira una flecha y librera a kykio y a sango.

Naraku con uno de sus tentáculos comienza a estrangular a kagome, de pronto una figura aparece y rescata a kagome. Sesshoumaru miro que salvaron a kagome, él comenzó a pelear naraku, pero naraku utilizo la shikon no tama e hizo que todos quedaran heridos e inconcientes.

Pasaron 2 semanas y todos comenzaron a despertar, kagome despertó y vio a un joven apuesto de cabello plateado que tenia linias de cabello negro, el color de sus ojos eran ambarinos, kagome se asusto, después los otros despertaron, todos miraban al extraño chico.

-KAG: disculpa ¿tú quien eres?

-JOVEN: yo no le puedo decir quien soy, pero le digo que yo vengo de un tiempo muy diferente al de ustedes.

-SESSH: entonces nos puedes decir que fue lo que nos sucedió.

-JOVEN: han pasado 2 semanas desde que todos ustedes pelearon con naraku, él utilizo la perla atacándolos a todos ustedes, he hizo que quedaran inconciente.

-SANG: no puede ser *dijo sango viendo a través de la ventana que todo estaba destruido*

-KYK: todo esta destruido.

-MIRO: naraku es un ser malvado. ¡Que es esto! * mirándose la mano*

-JOVEN: no te quites ese rosario, naraku te hizo un agujero en esa mano y si quitas el rosario, el agujero se abriría y succionaría todo lo que esta en frente.

-INU: ese maldito.

-KYK: kagome tenía razón de que no fuéramos a pelear con naraku.

-JOVEN: tú eres kagome * el joven mirando a kagome fijamente*

-KAG: si yo soy kagome, porque.

-JOVEN: es verdad lo que me contaron, usted es hermosa *el joven besaba la mano de kagome*

-KAG: arigatou *kagome se puso roja*

-SESSH: -parece que kagome no cambiara nunca, en coquetear a los hombres- *pensaba sesshoumaru*


	8. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7.**

En eso kykio lo mira y le hace de seña a inuyasha y a los demás sin que sesshoumaru, kagome y el joven misterioso se de cuenta que sesshoumaru se estaba poniendo celoso.

-KAG: bueno es usted muy amable *quitando las manos con la del joven*

-JOVEN: de nada, y todos están bien ó le sigue doliendo algo? *viendo a todos*

-INU: no, gracias por cuidarnos estas dos semanas.

-SANG: se lo agradecemos mucho.

-KYK: a mi no me duele nada, pero a cambio miroku que?

-MIRO: descuiden tendré que acostumbrarme a eso *viéndose la mano*

-SESSH: descuida miroku, nosotros acabaremos con ese desgraciado.

-KAG: es que piensas ir sesshoumaru.

-SESSH: si porque, hay algún problema * viéndola fijamente*

-KAG: no quiero que vayas.

-JOVEN: la señorita tiene razón.

-SESSH: TU CALLATE *diciendo a grito partido al joven* quien eres tú para que aparezca aquí y nos ayudes.

-KAG: que te pasa, a él no le hales así porque eres tan amargado sesshoumaru, él tan solo nos quiere ayudar para nuestro bien, no seas así.

-JOVEN: no se preocupe señorita, déjelo.

-KAG: no, porque estas tan enojado, sesshoumaru * poniendo una mano en el hombro*

-SESSH: a ti que te importa *quitando la mano de kagome, de su hombro y gritándole*

-KYK: sesshoumaru ya vasta, no le grites a kagome, este no es momento para pelear, hay que planear como le vamos a quitar la perla a naraku.

-SANG: dinos joven, como llegaste hasta aquí.

-JOVEN: pues vine del árbol sagrado, yo vengo de un futuro que ha pasado 25 años y el árbol me transporto a este tiempo.

-INU: y en el futuro, naraku sigue con esto.

-JOVEN: si, él sigue con esto, es por eso que vine, ya que mis tíos y mi padre me han hablado mucho de usted, señorita kagome.

-KAG: te han hablado de mí ¿acaso yo no existo?

-JOVEN: no, usted en mi tiempo lleva 25 años de fallecida.

-KAG: que, yo estoy muerta, no lo puedo creer.

-MIRO: y cual es el motivo que le cause la muerte a kagome.

-JOVEN: ella murió en la pelea que tuvo con naraku.

Kagome estaba confundida por todo lo que les contaron, sesshoumaru permanecía en silencio, los otros estaban en silencio analizando todo. El joven solo miraba a sesshoumaru y a kagome.

Mientras con naraku, él no se sentía feliz con tan solo destruir ese mundo, si no él quería mas, él sentía que le faltaba algo, y quien faltaba era kagome.

-NARA: la necesito a ella, necesito a kagome. * Naraku gritaba y tiraba todo l que estaba en frente de él*

-¿?: tú viste la oportunidad de tenerla hace dos semanas, pero tú más bien la estaba estrangulando.

-NARA: cállate, hakudoshi

-HAKU: lo que digo es verdad, y no solo eso, hay un joven que estaba protegiendo a esa miko, naraku.

Mientras kagome fue a su casa y la encontró vacía, no había nadie, estaba desalojada. Ella encontró una carta de su madre que decía.

….CARTA…

_Estimada kagome._

_No te preocupes por nosotros, tú abuelo y tú hermano están bien, solo nos fuimos a refugiar a otro lugar. Nosotros estaremos bien. _

_Te quiere, tú mamá _

_Midori higurashi _

…FIN DE LA CARTA…

Kagome estaba mas aliviada, él joven estaba detrás de ella, después se fueron mira los nombres escritos de sesshoumaru y kagome, él sonríe. Kagome lo mira y tenía mucha curiosidad en preguntarle mas sobe el futuro.

-KAG: dime, quiero saber si en futuro sesshoumaru, esta triste por mi muerte.

-JOVEN: pues lo que me contaron, él se puso demasiado triste por tú muerte, él busco venganza, pero algo se lo impedía…. * él dejo de hablar ya que no quería continuar hablando*

-KAG: y que era lo que le impedía vengarse.

-JOVEN: no se lo puedo decir, señorita kagome.

-KAG: si me dice, eso cambiaria el futuro.

-¿?: interrumpo algo *dijo la voz fría de un hombre*

-JOVEN: no, sesshoumaru-sama, no interrumpe nada.

-SESSH: vete, quiero hablar a solo con kagome.

-JOVEN: si, sesshoumaru-sama * ya yéndose del lugar en donde estaba con kagome*

Sesshoumaru miraba a kagome, fríamente, pero ella estaba asustada por la forma en que él la miraba.

-KAG: ¿y bien de que quieres hablar conmigo?

-SESSH: he visto que le has estado coqueteando a ese niño, kagome * sesshoumaru estaba de maceado enojado*

-KAG: sesshoumaru, yo no he estado coqueteando, estas celoso verdad.

-SESS: pues claro, kagome tú me pertenecías en tú vida pasada, pero en esta vida me vas a pertenecer de nuevo * dijo acercándosele a kagome, tomándola de la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y besándola como nunca*

-KAG: yo siempre te perteneceré * kagome aceptaba los besos de sesshoumaru*

Mientras naraku, estaba algo desesperado, ya que él quería tener a kagome en sus brazos.

-¿?: vaya, no cambias en nada naraku * dijo la voz de una jovencita*

Naraku mira atrás, y ve una joven elegante, ella era de piel blanca, cabello negro y con mechas de cabellos plateados, sus ojos eran de color ámbar. Bestia un traje negro que tenia pétalos de sakura. Era parecido a un kimono, solo que ese era un poco pegado que hacia resaltar su cuerpo. Naraku estaba maravillado con esa joven.

-NARA: ¿tú quien eres?

-¿?: mi nombre es lin., y soy una sirviente tuya en el futuro.

-NARA: en el futuro, y que venís hacer en el pasado.

-LIN: vine persiguiendo a mi hermano gemelo, que vino a pedir ayuda, para destruirte.

-NARA: si ya se quien es tú hermano, lo vi. Hace dos semana * naruku, miraba el rostro de lo joven y se quedo sorprendido al mirarla*

-LIN: ah, te has sorprendido por lo poco parecida que soy con ella, pues si soy casi parecida a mi madre. A la difunta kagome, jajajajajajaja

-NARA: no puede ser, que tú seas la hija de kagome.

-LIN: pues lo soy, pero tú me dijiste que ella era una miko poderosa. Y que ella no ocupaba la shikon no tama.

-NARA: eso quiere decir que me la quitaran.

-LIN: claro, pero no te preocupes, tú le pedirás a la perla que seas poderoso, que tengas mucho poder, y lo tendrás.

-NARA: y dime que tú padre.

-LIN: la verdad no me acuerdo de su nombre, pero si me acuerdo


	9. CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8.**

En otra parte kykio, inuyasha, sango, miroku y el joven del futuro, estaban viendo al cielo, pero siempre seguía oscuro.

-MIRO: me pregunto que estarán haciendo kagome y sesshoumaru.

-INU: no importa lo que estén haciendo, con tal que kagome, haga que sesshoumaru no aparezca por aquí.

-¿?: con que no me aparezca aquí, inuyasha *dijo una voz de un hombre*

-INU: hermano, solo era una broma. ()"^_^.

-SESSH: si como no.

-SANG: ¿Dónde estaban?

-KAG: estábamos en el templo, e investigando, el porque el árbol sagrado guarda lo que mas apreciamos.

-KYK: un ejemplo.

-SESSH: la shikon no tama, y mi dos espadas.

-KAG: y el porque funciona como transporte del tiempo.

-JOVEN: es verdad, no lo se porque, pero mi padre dijo que yo me metiera al árbol, y después que Salí vi. Que estaba en el pasado.

-SANG: hay muchas cosas que nos confunde.

-KYK: para saber más del futuro necesitamos a alguien que sepa más.

-JOVEN: la única que sabe más es mi hermana, pero ella no será de mucha ayuda que digamos.

-MIRO: porque lo dices.

-JOVEN: porque ella es una aliada de naraku, él la hizo mala.

-KAG: -no se pero, desde que vi a este joven, siento que le he tomado mucho cariño, no solo es el parecido que tiene con sesshoumaru, es sorprendente- *pensaba kagome, mirando al chico y a sessh*

-KYK: tenemos que hacer algo, la oscuridad en el cielo aumenta.

-INU: tenemos que ir a pelear.

-¿?: no será necesario que vayan a pelear, inuyasha. *dijo la voz de una mujer atractiva*

-INU: quien eres, donde te escondes. *inuyasha miraba por todo lados*

-¿?: AQUÍ ESTOY INUYASHA. *la mujer estaba arriba sobre una rama de un árbol*

-MIRO: quien eres tú.

-¿?: SOY LIN *dijo abajándose del árbol y dejándose ver bien*

Todos quedaron petrificados al ver a esa joven que era un poco parecida a kagome. El joven se sorprendió al verla, él no se explicaba como ella había llegado a ese tiempo.

-LIN: vaya, vaya meda mucho gusto de verlos a todos; y especial mente a ti hermano INUTASHIO. *dijo la joven viendo a su hermano*

-INU, SESSH: ¿INUTASHIO? * viendo al joven*

Lin miraba a todo después, fija su mirada en kagome, ella queda sorprendida al verla.

-LIN: no lo puedo creer, esto es un sueño, que emoción, que emoción en ver a mi mamá * dijo en forma de burla y agarrándola de la mano a kagome*

-KAG: que, yo *kagome miraba a su alrededor y se señala así misma*

-LIN: si, tú, acaso inutashio no te a dicho nada *dirigió una mirada fría y calculadora a su hermano*

-KAG: no, no me ha dicho nada.

-LIN: que malo eres hermano en no decirle a kagome, que ella es nuestra madre. *lin abrazo a kagome* pero que sorpresa papá, todo es muy "EMOCIONANTE" *y abrazo a sesshoumaru*

-SESSH: -papá- *pensó sesshoumaru muy sorprendido*

-SANG: no entiendo, kagome y sesshoumaru son sus padres en el futuro.

-INUT: si, pero lin, dejo de ser hija de mi madre y de mi padre, ella a los 10 años se fue con naraku, ella es su aliada.

-TODOS: "QUE"

-LIN: que tal jajajajajajaja, eso es cierto y vengo por ti mamá *agarrando a kagome*

-KAG: suéltame.

-LIN: no mamita, tú vienes conmigo.

Lin se llevo a kagome, los demás iban tras ellas, pero en eso sale hakudoshi y kagura para pelear con ellos, sesshoumaru avanzo y perseguía a lin, mientras con los demás peleaban.

Sesshoumaru alcanzo a lin, a ella se le había olvidado que su padre era rápido, ella se detiene, kagome mira a sesshoumaru.

-SESSH: dame ha kagome.

-LIN: no te la daré, yo solo cumplo con las órdenes de naraku, y él la quiere tener.

-SESSH: si no te das cuenta en lo que estas haciendo entonces analiza, si tú entregas a kagome a naraku, tú ya no trabajarías para él porque desaparecerás, si separas a kagome de mi lado tú no nacerás ni tú hermano.

Lin pensó todo eso, y lo que decía sesshoumaru era verdad así que soltó a kagome, y quedo viendo como se abrazaban sesshoumaru y kagome. Ella se puso triste, kagome la mira y la fue abrazar.

-KAG: en este tiempo yo soy menor que tú, no te pongas así, se que la muerte de tu mamá te llevo a todo esto *kagome abrazaba a lin y la miraba con ternura*

-LIN: perdonen me.

-KAG: claro que te perdonaremos.

-SESSH: vámonos hija.

Los otros seguían peleando, en eso sesshoumaru y lin comienzan a pelear con hakudoshi y kagura, kagura no entendía porque lin peleaba con ella.

-HAKU: kagura será mejor que nos retiremos.

-KAGU: si, entendido.

Hakudoshi y kagura se retiraron, los otros estaban cansados y mal herido, kagome los curaba, lin miraba a sus padres y se puso a reír.

-LIN: -en verdad hacen una bonita pareja- *pensaba lin ya que ella estaría en ese grupo*

-SANG: y que hace ella aquí.

-SESSH: ella estará con nosotros sango, ella ya no regresara con naraku.

-LIN: mamá, kagome mmmmm, no se como llamarte.

-KAG: dime como tú quieres.

-LIN: bueno, he pensado lo que habías dicho, que a lo mejor me uní a naraku porque no tenia a mamá y no la conocí. Kagome, inutashio te dijo como moriste.

-KAG: él solo me dijo que morí en una pelea que tenía con naraku.

-LIN: jajajajajaja, no kagome, tú no moriste en ninguna pelea. *ella hablaba serenamente a kagome y viendo que todo les prestaban atención*

-KAG: que. Entonces de que morí.

-LIN: moriste en el parto, tú eras humana y lo que tú dabas a luz, eran youkai puro, y no resististe al parto, por eso moriste.

-KAG: QUE…. –eso quiere decir que moriré dando a luz a mis hijos- *pensaba la sorprendida kagome*

-INUT: tú fueras vivido si la shikon no tama tuviera mucho poder, pero naraku se lo había quitado.

-LIN: pero podemos quitarle la perla.

-KYK: como se la quitaremos.

-LIN: aun no lo se.

-MIRO: porque no vas tú, lin, a demás se que kagura le habrá dicho que los traicionaste, pero podes decir que solo actuabas, para saber nuestros planes.

-INU: lo que dice miroku es un buen plan, así podemos recuperar la perla, lin serás aliada de naraku otra vez.

-LIN: esta bien, actuare como si fuera la misma malvada lin taisho, jajajajajajajaja.

(N/A: Bueno este fics creo que la mayoría es dialogo. PERDON T-T)


	10. CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9.**

Lin se fue y los demás la seguían, lin entra a la mansión y mira de que no hubiera ningún sirviente de naraku, lin va donde naraku, en eso mira kagura.

-KAGU: que haces aquí traidora

-LIN: no soy ninguna traidora, lo de la pelea era solo una actuación, kagura.

-NARA: eres muy inteligente.

-LIN: si me inteligencia la herede de mi madre.

-NARA: y también su belleza, lin.

-LIN: y la shikon no tama, donde esta.

-NARA: la tengo escondida en el segundo piso.

Inuyasha escucho, y se fue al segundo piso con kagome. Sesshoumaru y los demás se quedaron observando, kagome e inuyasha buscaban la perla en todas las habitaciones, kagome sintió la presencia de la perla en una habitación que estaba al fondo del pasillo.

Kagome abre la puerta y mira la shikon no tama, ella entra y agarra la perla, en eso naraku siente que alguien agarro la perla, naraku manda a sus sirvientes, pero los otros salen de sus escondites y comienza la pelea.

Kagome e inuyasha iban donde los otros, pero en eso naraku agarra a inuyasha y lo lanza, kagome no tenia su arco y flecha, pero ella comenzó a hacer un campo de fuerza, inuyasha se levanta y utiliza su espada tessaiga. Utilizando el KAZE NO KIZU.

Kagome e inuyasha salen corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás, lin e inutashio sacan sus látigos e hieren a hakudoshi, de pronto toda la mansión comienza a temblar, todos miran que salía un gigantesca araña, sango utiliza su bumerang pero no le hizo nada a la araña.

-KAG: acaso ese es naraku.

-MIRO: parece que si.

Naraku atacaba a todos, él sacaba veneno y tela araña, pero sesshoumaru saca su espada tokiyin, y le hace algunos rasguños a naraku, pero que da mal herido.

Al quedar muy mal herido, ataca a kagome causándole una grabe herida en el abdomen de ella. Todos miraron eso, kagome cae al suelo, inutashio va y la cagar y toma la perla.

Sesshoumaru, se enoja y ataco otra vez a naraku, sesshoumaru dejo a la araña un poco destruida, pero él había destruido toda la mansión, cuando todos se iban a ir aprovechando que naraku estaba mal herido, hubo un resplandor y vieron que se ese resplandor salio una espada, sesshoumaru agarra la espada y se va con los otros.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de sesshoumaru, inutashio dijo que llevaran a kagome a un cuarto, sango sube con él, y comienza sango a curar la grave herida que tenia kagome. Kykio llego a ayudar pero después vio que el problema no era la herida, si no el veneno que corría por el cuerpo de la joven miko.

-KYK: chicos, malas noticia *dijo kykio exhausta de correr donde sessh, inu y miro*

-INU: que sucede kykio.

-KYK: es kagome, ella esta muy mal, se esta muriendo.

-SESSH: que, y que tiene ella, dilo * sessh estaba desesperado*

-KYK: naraku enveneno a kagome, y el veneno esta avanzando en todo su cuerpo, tenemos que buscar una planta medicinal llamada RAKUEN (paraíso).

-MIRO: oigan, no se mucho de historia pero ustedes si porque han vivido 500 años, pero esa planta se extinguió hace años.

-SANG: pero hay una solución, hay que ir a la casa de kagome, ella vive en un templo no es probable que tengan esa planta *dijo sango llegando donde los demás*

-MIRO: dejaste a kagome sola.

-SANG: no, inutashio y lin la están cuidando, pero muévanse, váyanse ya a la casa de kagome *sango estaba histérica por lo que estaba pasando kagome*

Sesshoumaru, inuyasha y miroku se fueron al templo higurashi, llegando ellos comienzan a buscar la planta, en la casa. Ellos buscaban por todas partes esa planta, pero no la encontraron, depuse se fueron a la bóveda.

Ellos hacían un desorden, en eso ellos miran un frasco que tenia una planta.

-SESSH: será esta la planta medicinal.

-INU: no lo se, solo kykio puede saber.

-MIRO: llevémoslas.

Los tres regresaron a la mansión, kykio vio que ellos encontraron la planta, ella hizo un te con esa planta y se lada a kagome, ellos tenían que esperar haber si hacia efecto.

Mientras naraku se recuperaba de la paliza que sesshoumaru le había dado, naraku tenia que recuperarse, kagura estaba a su lado con otros nuevos sirvientes.

-NARA: maldito youkai, me las pagaras.

-¿?: descuida naraku, no te pongas así nosotros nos encargaremos.

-NARA: esta bien.

Pararon 4 semanas y kagome seguía dormida, los otros estaban preocupados porque kagome no despertaba, sesshoumaru se quedo cuidando a kagome, mientras que los otros estaban, digamos limpiando la mansión.

Sesshoumaru miraba por la ventana, pero el no se había dado cuenta de que unos ojos lo miraban.

-¿?: si, el cielo sigue oscuro, sesshoumaru.

-SESSH: kagome ya despertaste * sessh se acerco a kagome*

-KAG: que me paso, me siento débil.

-SESSH: naraku te enveneno, y has estado dormida un mes, todos estábamos preocupados por ti, querida *sessh beso a kagome, pero solo rozo los labios*

-¿?: disculpen, podemos entrar * viendo una joven a la pareja de enamorados*

-KAG: si, pasen lin, inutashio.

-INUT: mamá, estas bien.

-KAG: si estoy bien, solo un poco débil.

-LIN: oye papá, que es esa espada. *señalando la espada nueva de sessh*

-SESSH: no lo se, acaso ustedes no saben de esta espada.

-INUT: no, esa espada tú no la tienes en el futuro.

-KAG: esa espada se llama SOUUNGA, esa espada le pertenecía a tú padre, sesshoumaru, a inutashio *viendo a los presentes que estaban con ella*

-SESSH: a mi padre, y como sabes de ella, kagome.

-KAG: recuerda soy una miko reencarnada, y recuerdo esa espada por que se la vi. A tu padre.

… FLASH BLACK…..

Kagome era una niña de 10 años y estaba visitando a su abuelo totosai, ella miraba como su abuelo forjaba una espada.

-KAG: abuelo, para quien es esa espada.

-TOTO: esta espada es para un poderoso inuyoukai, que vive en el oeste.

-KAG: abuelo, pero como hiciste esa espada si no tenes ningún acero?

-TOTO: lo hice con un colmillo de ese youkai.

-¿?: bien totosai, ya la terminaste *entrando al lugar un joven con un pequeño a su lado*

-TOTO: si señor, ya la termine *sintiendo que kagome estaba detrás de él*

-¿?: y esa pequeña miko, quien es?

-TOTO: ella es nieta kagome, pero por lo que miro esta inuyasha con usted y sesshoumaru?

-¿?: él esta a fuera.

En eso kagome salio y vio a lo lejos a un joven muy apuesto parecido al que dentro donde y estaba confundida que porque eran muy parecidos.

-KAG: abuelo porque aquel joven se parece a este *mirando al joven con el niño*

-TOTO: ah porque aquel joven es su hijo al igual que este pequeño.

-¿?: parece que vio sesshoumaru.

-KAG: y que es usted *reta al youkai*

-¿?: como te atreves en hablarle así a mi padre niña *metiéndose el pequeño*

-¿?: inuyasha detente, pequeña yo soy inutashio, el poderoso youkai de las tierras del oeste.

-KAG: ya veo, me di cuenta que tiene un inmenso poder y tú enano no te metas conmigo porque te puedo destruir.

-INU: si como no, mira como tiemblo.

En eso kagome tira una de sus flechas e inuyasha se aparta y mira que cayo cerca donde sesshoumaru, y él solo quedo viendo de reojos, inuyasha estaba asustado por el poder de la pequeña y por su medio hermano, kagome solo miraba seriamente y sesshoumaru la miraba también, en eso solo se puso a reír inutashio.

-INUT: vaya que sorprendente poder y habla en serio la pequeña, inuyasha no la vuelvas a molestar.

-INU: eso haré.

-TOTO: bien aquí esta *dándole la espada*

-INUT: gracia totosai *recibiéndola*

-TOTO: como le pondrá a esa espada?

-INUT: le pondré SOUUNGA.

-KAG: - vaya aquel youkai es poderoso también- * pensaba ella y mirando a sesshoumaru que tenía una postura elegante*

….FIN DEL FLASH BLACK…

-LIN: vaya que historia, mamá.

-SESSH: recuerdo en la parte que lanzaste la flecha, eras apenas una niña, kagome.

-KAG: lo se.

-INUT: pero porque estaba esa espada escondida debajo de la mansión de naraku.

-SESSH: no lo se * sesshoumaru mira a lin*

-LIN: Ah, bueno nosotros nos retiramos, vámonos hermano * entendiendo la mirada de sesshoumaru e yéndose con inutashio*

-SESSH: ya era hora que se fueran * sessh agarra el mentón de kagome y se acerca al labio para besarla*

-KAG: te estorbaban * kagome aceptaba los besos de sessh*

-SESSH: claro, no hemos tenido tiempo para los dos solos *haciendo el beso mas apasionado*

Sesshoumaru, besaba como nunca a kagome, ellos estaban en la cama, después quedaron abrazados y pensando en el futuro. Los otros estaban exhaustos por limpiar toda la mansión de sesshoumaru.

Lin e inutashio le dijeron de qué kagome ya había despertado, todos querían ir a verla, pero lin los detuvo, ya que ella dijo que dejaran por unos minutos a sola con sesshoumaru. Mientras en el cuarto donde estaba nuestra pareja.

-KAG: sesshoumaru, me pregunto que estará planeando naraku.

-SESSH: el puede planear en volver a quitarte la perla.

-KAG: sabes, en el futuro han pasado 25 años, y lin e inutashio tienen 25 años, pero no puedo esperar en tener a nuestros hijos, sesshoumaru.

-SESSH: pero tendremos que esperar, hasta que naraku sea destruido.

Mientras los nuevos sirvientes de Naraku, llegan a la mansión de Sesshoumaru y comienzan a atacar, los demás se pusieron en guardia, en el cuarto Sesshoumaru y kagome escuchan una explosión, él le dice a kagome que se quedara en la habitación. Y el se fue a ayudarle a los otros.

-¿?: con que todos ustedes son el enemigo de Naraku *dijo la vos de un joven*

-KYK: ¿quien eres tu?

-¿?: yo soy bankotsu, y ellos son mis amigos.*dijo el joven que había llegado a atacar*

-INU: a que han venido.

-¿?: Hemos venido por la miko y también por la shikon no tama *dijo un hombre muy apuesto que tenía alas negras en su espalda y un traje negro*.

-¿?: Den nos la y los dejaremos en paz *hablo el hombre que era hermano de bankotsu*

-SESSH: Ni lo sueñes *sessh hizo su aparición enfrente de ellos* Kagome no se ira con ustedes.

Inuyasha comenzó a atacar al hermano de bankotsu, peleaban con espadas, sango y lin peleaban con el otro hombre de armadura, Sesshoumaru peleaba con el hombre apuesto con alas, miroku e Inutashio con bankotsu, kykio fue donde kagome. Ella estaba asustada, pero no podía moverse mucho porque la herida no estaba cicratizada todavía.

-¿?: Vaya Sesshoumaru veo que tus poderes no han disminuido pensé que serias débil a pesar de que te enamoraste de una humana, como lo hizo tu padre Inutashio.

-SESSH: Veo que sigues vigilando más, luka, nunca pensé que serias aliado de Naraku, tú el ángel del infierno.

Mientras tanto, Kagome escuchaba la pelea, ella analizaba todo y pensó en entregarse, pero no antes de hacer algo, kykio vio lo que Kagome estaba haciendo, después de 5 minutos, ella le da a kykio una bolsita que llevaba algo valioso, kykio sabia lo que estaba dentro de esa bolsita.

Kykio acompañaba a Kagome, bajando de la escaleras, ella mira todo el desastre de la pelea.

-KAG: YA BASTA *grito y obtuvo la atención de todos* ustedes ganan, llévenme donde Naraku.

-SESSH: Kagome…* dijo en voz baja y viendo lo triste que estaba Kagome*

-LIN: Mamá, no vayas.

-KAG: perdonen me…* les dijo a sus amigos* ven bankotsu, sukotsu, luka, takenmaru, llévenme donde su amo Naraku Onigumo.


	11. CAPITULO 10

**CAPITULO 10 **

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, Kagome no los conocía y sabía los nombres de los 4 sujetos, ellos se llevaron a Kagome. Sesshoumaru y los demás estaban tristes porque se habían llevado la shikon no tama y a kagome.

Naraku recibió a kagome en su nuevo escondite, él la recibió con un abrazo y un beso, kagome se trataba de soltar, pero naraku no la dejaba.

-NARA: Vaya veo que te as puesto rebelde kagome, recuerda que hace 500 años fuiste mía.

-KAG: Yo que recuerde nunca fui tuya.

-NARA: pero estabas locamente enamorada de mi.

-KAG: si y lo deje de estar, cuando me dijiste que conquistara el corazón frío de un youkai, de quien yo me enamore.

-NARA: ya lo se, y te agradezco de que me hayas dado la perla otra vez * sacando la perla de la bolsita y enseñándosela*

-KAG: dámela, esa perla no te pertenece.

-NARA: claro que si, esta perla fue hecha para mi.

-KAG: -exacto fue hecha para ti- *pensó kagome*

(N/A: pero no podemos saber que es lo que planea kagome, pero más adelante lo sabremos.)

Mientras en la mansión, todo el grupo de kagome, pensaban en ir a rescatarla de las manos de naraku pero no sabían como, Sesshoumaru estaba enojado porque no pudo hacer nada para que kagome no se entregara.

-INU: Sesshoumaru cálmate, kagome estará bien.

-SESSH: lose, pero no pero no me puedo tranquilizar, sabiendo que a la mujer que amo esta en mano de ese maldito *sessh estaba súper enojado y eso que hizo que todos pegaran un brinco*

-LIN: lo sabemos papá, pero hay que buscar el escondite de naraku.

-MIRO: Lin tiene razón. Además kagome se sabe proteger.

-SANG: miroku, kagome sigue herida, ella no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo porque se le abriría la herida.

-INUT: sango tiene razón.

-KYK: bien, entonce manos a la obra, vamos a buscar el escondite de naraku, y rescatar a kagome.

Todos comenzaron a formar grupos y a dirigirse en diferentes direcciones, lin como es youkai usaba su olfato para detectar el aroma de naraku e iba acompañada de kykio y sango. Inuyasha como hanyou, hacia lo mismo he iba acompañado de miroku, Sesshoumaru e inutashio iban solos.

Mientras tanto en el escondite de naraku, preparaban todo para un ritual. Kagome miraba todos los movimientos, pero ella no entendía. Kagura cuidaba la celda en donde estaba encerrada kagome. Naraku llega con sus sirvientes, en donde se encontraba kagome.

-KAG: Naraku que es lo que pasa, porque ahí mucho movimiento.

-NARA: todo es porque están preparando para el ritual.

-KAG: el ritual ¿Qué ritual?

-NARA: el ritual donde darás tú vida querida y para hacer mas fuerte la shikon no tama.

-KAG: -esto no estaba en mis planes. *pensaba una sorprendida kagome*

Mientras los otros seguían buscando el escondite de naraku, inutashio andaba cerca de un parque de diversiones y siente el aroma de naraku, él sale en busca de los demás.

Kykio, lin y sango estaban en el bosque, de pronto vieron que a lo largo venia inutashio, él les dijo que había encontrado el escondite, después los 4 se fueron a encontrar a Inuyasha y a miroku, al llegar donde ellos se encontraron en el camino a Sesshoumaru, entonce inutashio les dijo a los 3 que había encontrado el escondite de naraku, todos se pusieron en camino.

Los sirvientes de naraku, tenían todo preparado, el lugar del ritual se aria afuera en medio del parque, todo estaba listo y llevan a kagome al altar donde seria sacrificada.

Sesshoumaru y los demás llegan al parque de diversiones y miran que naraku estaba haciendo un ritual, Sesshoumaru comienza a atacar con tokiyin, y los sirvientes de naraku voltean haber y miran a Sesshoumaru, kykio, sango, lin, inutashio, Inuyasha y miroku.

Entonces naraku los mandan a que atacaran y comenzó la gran batalla todos peleaban, mientras naraku comienza un rezo, kagome no podía moverse.

Lin saca su espada llamada FUYU (invierno) y usa un gran ataque a sukoutsu, llamado FUYU NO YUME (sueño de invierno) dejándolo muerto ya que su ataque era muy fuerte. (N/A: les digo que son ataques pocos comunes que utilizan como Inuyasha al usar el bakuriuja pero con esos remolinos que parecen tornados no se si tiene otro nombre esa técnica no me acuerdo U.U perdón).

Kykio y sango peleaban con takenmaru, él no era muy fuerte ya que solo utilizaba una espada, peor sango y kykio unen sus fuerzas y destruyen a takenmaru. En cambio Inuyasha peleaba con bankotsu, como era de esperarse bankotsu, esquivaba los ataques de Inuyasha, él agita su espada y le hace una herida a Inuyasha, pero en eso nuestro hauyou usa el KAZE NO KIZU (beso del viento) y mata a bankotsu.

(N/A: eso significa porque si buscan KIZU en el diccionario sale beso.)

Miroku y Sesshoumaru peleaban con luka, esa pelea se ponía difícil ya que luka tenía alas y volaba, pero ahí es donde entra miroku utilizando su KAZANA (agujero negro), luka no podía mantenerse alejado ya que el agujero negro lo atraía a tierra firme, en eso Sesshoumaru utiliza a tokiyin, cortándole las alas a luka y después lo corta a la mitad.

Naraku tenia ya más avanzado el ritual, en eso kagome se ríe, naraku no entendía, y los otros la miraban como si estuviera loca.

-KAG: Naraku, eres tan ingenuo que no viste bien que lo que esa al frente mío, no es la shikon no tama jajajajajajaajaja.

-NARA:!Que¡ *naraku se había sorprendido*

-KAG. Esa es solo una copia, la verdadera esta haya * señalando a kykio*

-KYK: esto es lo que buscabas naraku *sacando la perla de su pecho*

-NARA: como lo hiciste.

-KAG: fácil, fue cuando tus sirvientes nos fueron a atacar.

-NARA: maldita * agarrando del cuello a kagome*

Kagome solo lo miraba, ella no hacia ningún intento para zafarse, Sesshoumaru se dirigía donde estaba naraku y kagome, pero no podía entrar ya que había un campo de energía, creada por kagome.

-SESSH: kagome déjame entrar *gritaba para que kagome lo dejara pasar*

Kagome toca el rostro de naraku, este se sorprende y ella lo miraba con ternura, después ella hace aparecer la perla en su mano, y le dice a naraku.

-KAG: la verdad yo te amaba naraku *decía esas palabras con mucha ternura* pero te deje de amar cuando conocí a Sesshoumaru *kagome utilizo una descarga para separarse de naraku*

El campo de energía desaparece, Sesshoumaru entra y llega donde esta kagome, naraku se levanta del suelo y comienza a transformarse en una araña gigantesca, inutashio y lin estaban separados de los otros.

-INUT: ya de aquí no podemos intervenir en esta pelea, lin.

-LIN: lose, hermano.

Sesshoumaru y kagome se alejan y se fueron donde los otros, naraku sacaba unas bolas de acido y las tiraba, kagome y kykio tiraban sus flechas y no le hacían daño a la araña. Naraku agarra a kagome con sus telaraña, Inuyasha corta la tela y la libera a kagome, pero la perla cae lejos del alcance de ellos, en eso naraku (N/A: claro como una araña) corre hacia donde estaba la perla.

Faltaba poco, pero en eso Sesshoumaru se puso en medio y desenvainando a SOUUGA.

-SESSH: este es tu final maldito, GOKUAYUUHA (el dragón del infierno) *utilizando ese ataque de su nueva espada* y haciendo un remolino en el cielo y lanzándoselo a naraku.

El ataque que Sesshoumaru, hizo comenzó a destruir a naraku y haciéndolo en tuco, y de pronto se volvió ceniza, el cielo comenzó a verse azul, la oscuridad desaparecía. Kykio, sango, Inuyasha, miroku, kagome y Sesshoumaru miraban el cielo, y el cambio que se daba, lin e inutashio fueron donde kagome y los demás.

-LIN: lo lograron.

-INU: si, lo logramos, esto fue muy difícil.

-SANG: que, sucederá con ustedes.

-INUT: nos iremos.

-KAG: tan pronto ¿porque?

-LIN: porque nosotros solo venimos a cambiar el futuro mamá, y la verdad me dio mucho gusto en conocerte a ti también papá.

-SESSH: espero te portes bien, cuando este en tu casa.

-LIN: lo are, papá.

-INUT: bien, adiós a todos.

Y en eso lin e inutashio desaparecieron, kagome y los demás se fueron, y miraban lo destruido que dejaron el parque todos se fueron a su casa a descansar. Pasaron 5 meses y la cuidad de Japón estaba construida, kagome estaba con sus estudios, pero no en el colegio Takahashi, sino en otro, pero en ves encunado ella miraba a su amado Sesshy, como ella lo llamaba de cariño.

Sango y miroku se hicieron novios, pero sango siempre le daba su merecido por tratar de tocarle el trasero. Kykio e Inuyasha como siempre juntos y viviendo en la mansión de Sesshoumaru, y nuestro apuesto youkai que podremos decir de él, siempre con su actitud y carácter frío, pero tenía algo planeado, él pensaba en invitar a cenar a kagome para luego….

(N/A: después se enteraran ^_^).

Era una tarde en donde kagome regresaba de la escuela, ella se metió a su cuarto, el teléfono sonó, midori la madre de kagome contesto, después ella llamo a kagome.

-KAG: hola diga

-¿?: _vaya llegaste temprano a tú casa, kagome._

-KAG: Sesshy, como estas me imagino que bien.

-SESSH:_ estoy bien, dime porque llegaste temprano._

-KAG: bueno hoy nos sacaron temprano, ya que dos profesores no asistieron.

-SESSH: _kagome…_ ¬.¬*

-KAG: si… ^_^U

-SESSH: _dime la verdad _*dijo en tono serio, para que kagome hablara*

-KAG: esta bien, la verdad es que me quede dormida en dos clases y me llamaron la atención y me despacharon a mi casa temprano .

-SESSH:_ ahora porque te quedaste dormida._

-KAG: bueno ayer quede viendo un película de miedo con souta, y comenzó a las 12:00 de la media noche.

-SESSH: _¿y a que hora termino? Kagome. _

-KAG: termino a las 3:00 de la mañana.

-SESSH: _como es posible de que veas una película en la madrugada._

-KAG: bueno souta la quería ver y tenia que acompañarlo alguien no.

-SESSH: _kagome, dejemos de hablar de eso, quiero decirte que pasare por ti a las 7:00 de la noche._

-KAG: a que, Sesshy, a donde iremos.

-SESSH: _iremos a cenar al restaurante kaguamura._

-KAG: Sesshy, ese restaurante es muy lujoso, no creo que yo vaya.

-SESSH: _vamos anímate te tengo una sorpresa que se que te gustara._

-KAG: esta bien, iré, adiós.

Kagome coloco el teléfono en su lugar, y se dirigió a su cuarto, cuando subía las escaleras se encontró con su abuelo y se detuvo.

-ABUELO: No me digas que vas a salir con ese joven.

-KAG: si saldré con él porque.

-ABUELO: bueno ese joven no me agrada mucho.

-KAG: abuelo, yo lo conozco, él me amaba hace 500 años y lo sigue haciendo además yo le daré dos hijos * con esto kagome subió rápidamente las escaleras y dejando a un abuelo confundido*

-ABUELO: le va a dar dos hijos "QUE DOS HIJOS", kagome baja explícame eso. Midori escuchaste lo que dijo kagome.

-MIDO: no papá, no escuche nada ^_ ^U * haciéndose la que no escucho, pero había escuchado y no quería decir nada al abuelo*


	12. CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO 11 **

Kagome entro a su cuarto y comenzó a buscar ropa para ponerse en la noche. Pasaron horas y kagome no encontraba que ponerse, en eso ella mira la hora.

-KAG: no puede ser en media hora vendrá Sesshy, y yo no encuentro nada todavía para ponerme.

En eso kagome mira un vestido hermoso de color negro, ella lo agarra y comenzó a alistarse. Ya era la hora y en eso sueña el timbre, midori habré la puerta y mira a Sesshoumaru muy elegante.

-MIDO: que elegante te ves joven Sesshoumaru, pase por favor, kagome no tardara en bajar, siéntese.

-SESSH: ¿cuanto tiempo lleva kagome, alistándose?

-MIDO: desde que la llamo.

-KAG: mamá como me miro * dijo kagome bajando de las escaleras*

Sesshoumaru se paro cuando vio lo hermosa que se miraba kagome, claro ella llevaba puesto un traje negro y dejaba ver su figura, su traje era de tirantes tenia una abertura en donde iban las pinzas de las piernas para que la mostrara, también llevaba una bufanda en sus brazos.

-SESSH: kagome te vez hermosa *viendo impresionado por ver a kagome con ese traje*

-KAG: gracias Sesshoumaru *se sonrojo y dándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas*

-SESSH: ¡no vamos! *estirándole la mano para que o agarrara*

-KAG: si * abrazándose del brazo de Sesshoumaru*

Sesshoumaru y kagome salieron del templo higurashi y se montaron en un auto lambourllini murciélago. Ellos llegan al restaurante, al entrar Sesshoumaru le dijo al gerente que tenia una reservación para dos, él joven reviso la lista y le dijo que lo siguieran, Kagome y Sesshoumaru se sentaron y vieron que su mesa que daba en un balcón con una hermosa vista, la mesa tenia unas velas y alrededor del balcón también todo era romántico.

Minutos después llego un mesero y les dio el menú, Kagome miraba lo que había en el menú para ordenar, pero se fija que todo era demasiado caro, Sesshoumaru miro a Kagome un poco inquieta y dejo el menú.

-MESERO: Ya decidieron lo que van a cenar, señor.

-SESSH: si, tráiganos una botella de la mejor champán que tenga, y de comida tráiganos dos kani batayaki. Por favor.

(N/A: el KANI BATAYAKI es kani Kama, es párrago y brócoli salteados con mantequilla.)

-KAG: pero Sesshoumaru, ese es el plato más caro de este restaurante * Kagome estaba asustada ya que su novio había pedido el plato caro*

-SESSH: no importa Kagome.

-MESERO:¿ solo eso señor?

-SESSH: si, solo eso.

El mesero se fue dejándolos solos, Sesshoumaru miro a Kagome, ella estaba un poco incomoda.

-SESSH: te sientes incomoda, Kagome.

-KAG: la verdad si, es que estas gastando mucho.

-SESSH: yo gastare lo que sea, además yo te invite a cenar, mi amor *se acerco a sus labios y le dio un beso calido*

-MESERO: disculpen la tardanza aquí esa sus orden.*dijo el joven mesero e interrumpiendo le beso de los dos*

El mesero ponía los platos de comida en la mesa, y pone el champán y se dispuso a ir, Sesshoumaru y Kagome comieron en silencio, de fondo estaba una melodía de piano clásica y relajante para un ambiente romántico como para ellos dos. Después que terminaron de cenar, él tomo la mano de Kagome, ella lo miro algo confundida.

-KAG: que sucede, Sesshoumaru.

-SESSH: Kagome, me gustaría saber si tú me amas de verdad.

-KAG: porque la pregunta, tú sabes que yo te amo *Kagome puso una cara de preocupación por la pregunta que le hizo Sesshy*

-SESSH: Kagome Higurashi.

Sesshoumaru dijo el nombre completo de Kagome en un tono serio, y comenzó a sacar una pequeña cajita de su saco, y le enseñándole un hermoso anillo con piedras a su alrededor y una gran y hermosa piedra de color blanco transparente en medio.

-SESSH: aceptarías casarte conmigo.

-KAG: Sesshoumaru Taisho, claro que acepto casarme contigo *se lanzo a los brazos de su amado de lo feliz que estaba*.

-SESSH: entonces pronto serás la señora Taisho *poniéndole el anillo en su mano izquierda*

-KAG: el anillo de compromiso es hermoso, ¿es de brillantes?.

-SESSH: no Kagome, no es de brillantes, es un anillo de diamante. Si, se que es caro pero no me importa, lo que me importa es que te ves hermosa con ese anillo puesto.

-KAG: Sesshoumaru, mi amor * lo comenzó a besar*

-SESSH: te prometo que nunca nos separaremos, cariño *correspondiendo el beso de Kagome*

Sesshoumaru y Kagome se fueron del restaurante, al llegar a la casa de ella, le comenzaron a dar la noticia de que se iban a casar, así que Sesshoumaru pidió oficialmente la mano de Kagome, midori acepto, souta estaba feliz, y el abuelo bueno que podemos decir de él (N/A: podemos decir que es un viejo ^_^). Estaba llorando de felicidad ya que su nieta se casaría pronto.

-ABUELO: mi pequeña nieta, esta creciendo *abrazo fuertemente a Kagome*

-KAG: abuelo, me podría soltar, es que no respiro *Kagome no tenia aire y se estaba ahogando con el abrazo del abuelo*

-MIDO: mi hija, se casara, felicidades Kagome y para usted también joven Sesshoumaru.

-SESSH: de nada señora Higurashi.

Sesshoumaru vio que ya era tarde y decidió irse a su casa pero no antes de despedirse de Kagome con un beso apasionado. Al llegar a su casa le contó todo lo sucedido a inuyasha y a kykio, ellos le felicitaron.

-KYK: entonces comenzare a ayudar a Kagome en escoger su vestido de novia, y te juro Sesshoumaru que ella se vera como una princesa.

-SESSH; eso espero kykio, y tu inuyasha.

-INU: yo no se que hacer, pero te ayudare en algo.

-SESSH: gracias por su apoyo.

Al día siguiente Kagome sale del colegio y en el camino se encuentra con sango, ellas se saludaron se van a una hamburguesería, platicaron de cómo iba sus relaciones con sus novios, en eso Kagome se acordó lo de anoche.

-KAG: sango, ayer Salí con Sesshy, me invito a cenar y adivina lo que me dijo.

-SANG: no me digas que…..

-KAG: si, me propuso matrimonio.

-SAG: AMIGA FELICIDADEZ *lo dijo a grito partido*

-KAG: gracias sango.

-SANG: y ya fijaron la fecha, Kagome.

-KAG: aun no la hemos fijado, tendré que hablar con Sesshoumaru para fijar la fecha, pero creo que será lo mas pronto posible.

-SANG: vas a ir a tu casa ahorita.

-KAG: no, voy a ir a la mansión Taisho, a hablar con Sesshoumaru para lo de la fecha de la boda.

-SANG: vaya, si que se quieren mucho, que hasta quieren casarse rápido.*dijo sango con una mirada picara*

-KAG: bueno me voy adiós sango *ignoro lo que sango había dicho*

-SANG: adiós Kagome.

Kagome se dirigió a la mansión Taisho o mejor dicho a su futura casa, ella llega y un sirviente abre la puerta, al entrar Kagome se fue a la sala y hay espero un rato sentada.

-¿?: me dijeron que había entrado un ángel a esta casa * dijo una voz varonil entrando a la sala y jalando a Kagome y comenzando a besarla*

-KAG: que cosas dices Sesshy *correspondiendo al beso*

-SESSH: dime, a que has venido *se separo de ella, y sentándose en un sillón que quedaba frente donde estaba Kagome*

-KAG: vine para que fijáramos la fecha de nuestra boda.

-SESSH: me parece bien, hay que pensar en la fecha.

-KAG: he pensado en que sea en dos meses que te parece.

-SESSH: es demasiado, que tal en un mes, Kagome.

-KAG: eso es perfecto.

-SESSH: dentro de un mes serás la señora Taisho querida * besando otra vez a Kagome*

Luego de la platica que tuvieron para fijar la fecha de su boda, comenzaron con los preparativos, y a regar las invitaciones, Kagome, kykio y midori se dedicaron a ver el vestido de novia, Sesshoumaru se encargaba de que la mansión para ese día quedará lista, inuyasha era el que le decía y orientaba a la servidumbre de los platillos que servirían, miroku y sango se encargaban de los arreglos floras se que tendría que colocar en cada parte de la casa.

Así pasaron los días y llego el día de la gran boda que todos esperaban, eran las tres de la tarde la gente estaban en la iglesia, Sesshoumaru también solo esperaba a la novia, Kagome seguía en la mansión Taisho terminando de alistarse.

-¿?: te ves hermosa.

-KAG: gracias sango, kykio saben estoy un poco nerviosa.

-KYK: relájate, todo saldrá bien.

-SANG: si además, kykio sabe mucho de esto ya que ella lleva 500 años casada con un inuyasha y no han tenido ningún hijo.

-KYK: sango ya, y gracias por recordármelo.

-SANG: esta bien.

-KAG: bien llego la hora de irnos chicas.

Kagome y las demás salen de la mansión Taisho rumbo a la iglesia donde todos la esperaban, al llegar, la gente mira la limosina de la novia y comienzan a entrar en la iglesia, Sesshoumaru esperaba a Kagome dentro.

En eso todas las gentes se ponen de pie, comienza la marcha nupcial, y miran entrar a Kagome acompañada de su abuelo, que la llevaba al altar, Sesshoumaru miraba embelesado lo hermosa que se miraba Kagome.

El traje de Kagome era un escotado en forma de pico que hacia resaltar los bustos de ella, con mangas cortas ¾ y una falda bien empopada y volada, la cola del vestido era larga, Kagome llevaba un ramo de rosas naturales, ella llevaba su rostro cubierto por el velo y tenia una tiara.

Cuando Kagome iba camino al altar mira a Sesshoumaru muy atractivo con un smoking color negro y una rosa blanca en la altura del pecho izquierdo, y vio que él se la comía con la mirada. Kagome y su abuelo llegaron al altar, Sesshoumaru recibió a Kagome.

La ceremonia empezó, Sesshoumaru le puso la alianza a Kagome y dijo sus votos, y así hizo Kagome también. El sacerdote los declaro marido y mujer, ellos se besan, pero fue un beso casto y que sabemos que a Sesshoumaru no le gusta expresar sus sentimientos en frentes de mucha gente, y todos lo que presenciaron la maravillosa boda aplaudieron.

Al salir de la iglesia, toda a gente y los recién casados se fueron a la mansión ya que hay seria la recepción de la fiesta, al llegar todos comenzaron a disfrutar de la fiesta, Kagome salio al jardín, Sesshoumaru la siguió.

-SESSH: te sucede algo, cariño * tomándola por detrás de la cintura y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella*

-KAG: no, me sucede nada, Sesshoumaru *abrazando los brazos de Sesshy ya que ella le daba la espalda*

-SESSH: entonces porque vienes aquí.

-KAG: sabes yo pienso que cuando estoy contigo, no me importa nada, más que solo tu cariño y tus palabras. *dijo ignorando lo que Sesshoumaru le había dicho*

-SESSH: !de verdad¡, y me amas todavía.

-KAG: Sesshy, tu eres el amor que yo esperaba, lo que tanto había soñada, y le doy gracias a la vida por estar contigo y haber reencarnado en este siglo. *se volteo para darle un beso a Sesshoumaru*

-SESSH: yo también le agradezco a la vida Kagome *correspondiendo al beso de su ahora esposa* entramos.

-KAG: esta bien.

Kagome y Sesshoumaru entraron a la mansión, estuvieron con los invitados, las ex compañeras de Kagome, hablaban con ella.

-YUKA: no puedo creer que te casaras con el profesor de historia.

-ERIS: eso es fantástico.

-AMI: si, además es atractivo, Kagome.

-KAG: si, lo se.

-YUKA: me pregunto cuantos hijos le dará a él.

-KAG: le daré gemelos ^_^.

-YUKA, ERIS, AMI: !QUE GEMELOS¡

-KAG: dije gemelos, a no yo dije no lo se ^_^U

-AMI: que raro pero habíamos escuchado gemelos.

-KAG: pero no escucharon muy mal.

Y después de esa plática todo mundo bailaba, Kagome tiro su ramo de rosas a todas las solteras que estaban detrás de ella y le cayó a su amiga sango, Sesshoumaru tiro la liga que Kagome había llevado en una de sus piernas. Y a si transcurrió el tiempo. Eran la una de la mañana y la fiesta había terminado. El señor Taisho toma a su esposa en sus brazos y la lleva hasta la gran habitación matrimonial.

Estando ahí el la comenzó a besar, poniendo una mano en su cintura y la otra en su espalada y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Así se iban acercando a la cama y el se sentó en esta y ella en sus piernas, Sesshoumaru empezó a besar su cuello apasionadamente tanto que ella comenzó a gemir, Kagome dirigió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Sesshoumaru lentamente comenzó a bajarle el zipper del vestido, mientras la seguía besando. Le comenzó a bajar el vestido, la volteo y empezó a besar su espalda.

Después Kagome se voltio hacia él estando nuevamente de frentes y sentándose en sus piernas y continuaron besándose, Sesshoumaru puso su manos en su espalda y con un lave pellizco desabrocho el gafete del brasier y se lo soltó, y se lo quitó suavemente, él seguía besándola y con una mano comenzó a tocar sus bien formado bustos suavemente, ella se éxito aun mas, Sesshoumaru aun se los seguía tocando, luego comenzó a decender asía abajo dando unos besos corto, hasta que llego a sus bustos y empezó a besarlos delicadamente, cada beso era lento y lleno de pasión y amor entonces él la acostó en la cama muy suavemente.

Él se coloco sobre ella, Kagome comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y a quitarle la faja mientras lo besaba. Sesshoumaru le quitó completamente el vestido, y él la vio con una expresión seria, pero con una leve sonrisa.

-KAG: Que….. pasa? * pregunto un tanto preocupada y respirando con dificulta*

-SESSH: Tienes…. un bello…. Cuerpo lo… sabias?... * le dijo en un todo sensual y a la ves agitado*

Ella se sonrojo, se levanto hacia él, y unió sus labios con lo de Sesshoumaru para sellarlo en un beso.

Kagome: Tócame…. Hazme… tuya! *dijo con mucha excitación*

Kagome comenzó a quitarle el pantalón quedando los 2 en ropa interior a excepción del brasier de ella. Él estando encima de ella comenzó a rozar suavemente el beso que le daba en su cuello y a morderlo delicadamente, Kagome empezó a pasarle la mano por su cuello nuevamente y con la otra a acariciarle la espalda, entonces Sesshoumaru se acerco a su oído.

-SESSH: Te… amo!

-KAG: Yo… también…, hazlo!...

Sesshoumaru le quito el blúmers, y comenzó a tocar delicadamente la entrepierna de Kagome, ella empezaba a humedecerse más, y deslizo sus manos hacia el boxer de Sesshoumaru, para comenzar a tocar la hombría erecta que él tenia por lo excitado que estaba, tocando suavemente. A pesar de ser su primera vez no estaba un poco nerviosa. Entonces ella empezó a quitarle el boxer, él comenzó a colocarse en posición entre las piernas de ella, y empezó a rosar su miembro en su entrada ocasionando que gimiera con más placer.

Entonces Sesshoumaru empezó a entrar suavemente en ella, él sentía apretado y húmedo, entro despacio pero sintió que algo lo detenía entonce se acordó que Kagome era virgen, entonce él entro de una sola embestida y arrebatándole a ella lo que la conservaba pura a su edad. Kagome comenzó a sentir un dolor inmenso.

-KAG: ah…. Ah…. Ah….. * se quejo porque no se acostumbrara en tener a un intruso, y una línea delga de lagrima le Salio de sus ojos*

-SESSH: Estas…. bien te…. duele? *le pregunto preocupado, ya que temía que la fuera herido*

-KAG: Ah… si… estoy… bien no… te preocupes…. Continúa…

Sesshoumaru empezó con un movimiento lento y pausado, pero en eso sintió como algo liquito sentía, entonces vio sangre, ahí estaba la pureza de su Kagome, otra vez era suya. Hasta entonce entro y salio de nuevo de ella, la quedo viendo fijamente y la beso, lentamente Sesshoumaru comenzó con un vaivén despacio para que Kagome se acostumbrara, y empezó a acariciar todo su torneado y perfecto cuerpo, causándole escalofrío y una excitación, tanto que el dolor comenzaba desvanecerse y Sesshoumaru aumentaba mas las velocidad, ella se comenzaba a sincronizar con los movimientos de él, asiéndolo aun mas placentero.

Kagome se abrazo fuerte a Sesshoumaru y rodeo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, se voltio con él, asiendo que ella quedara arriba de él, ella comenzó subir y a bajar lentamente. Sesshoumaru puso sus manos en las caderas de ella para que se dieran más placer.

Cada ves ella se movía mas rápido y con eso los gemidos de ambos eran mas alto, el placer y la pasión de los dos comenzaba a llegar a su máximo, Kagome comenzaba a sentir como si su cuerpo se quemara y sentía como si algo dentro de ella fuera a explotar.

-KAG: Aaah… Aaah… se…sshou…ma…ru.

-SESSH: Ka…go…me...Aah...

Kagome lo beso para callar su gemido, ambos llegaron al clímax, y Sesshoumaru se derramo dentro de ella y al mismo tiempo dejando su semilla en ella. Kagome se acostó sobre el pecho bien formado de Sesshoumaru y lo abrazo fuerte. Sesshoumaru también la abrazo fuerte, le beso la frente y ambos quedaron dormidos.


	13. CAPITULO 12

**CAPITULO 12**.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome es la primera en despertar, y mira que entre sus piernas había un hilo de sangre. Ella se levanto en carrera, agarra una bata se lo coloca y se mete al baño. Sesshoumaru se comenzaba ha despertar, palmea el lado donde durmió Kagome pero siente que esta bacía, se incorpora en la cama, se apoya en el respaldo y luego mira una manchita de sangre que estaba en la ropa de cama. Él supo lo que era, entonce escucho que se alguien se estaba bañando, supo era su esposa.

Kagome salio del baño, miro que Sesshoumaru la miraba, ella se puso sonrojada de solo recordar de lo que paso anoche, él solo sonreía al verla tan inocente, luego se coloco una bata y se acerco a Kagome.

-SESSH: no te avergüences, eso era normal en toda pareja y en los matrimonio.

-KAG: si, esta bien *pajo su cara para mirar el piso*

-SESSH: es raro porque hace 500 años no fuiste así de tímida… jajajajajajaj *lo dijo en tono burlesco, y como es de sorprenderse era la primera vez que se reía, Kagome estaba sorprendida y a la vez sonrojada*

Después de eso Sesshoumaru se metió al baño, Kagome fue a alistarse, ya lista salio del cuarto matrimonial, ordeno a una sirvienta que cambiara la ropa de cama del cuarto, la sirvienta lo hace, Sesshoumaru salio del cuarto buscando a su esposa, ya que no a miraba por ninguna parte.

Se dirigió a la sala, y vio a Kagome sentada y tocando el piano, la melodía era suave y llena de armonía, ella estaba tan concentrada que al mirar al frente de esta, se encontraba él en el marco de la puerta apoyado y tenia los ojos cerrados, así que dejo de tocar.

-SESSH: porque te detienes, Kagome.

-KAG: porque pensé que no te iba a gustar.

-SIRVIENTA: Sesshoumaru-sama tiene una llamada *dijo la empleada entrando*

-SESSH: discúlpame Kagome tengo que ir a atender.

-KAG: no te preocupes.

Kagome quedo sola en la sala, en eso entra kykio y la saluda.

-KYK: como amaneciste, Kagome.

-KAG: un poco adolorida, y cansada a la vez.

-KYK: no me digas que es por lo que paso ayer en tu habitación. *la miro con mucha picardía*

-KAG: kykio no me hables de eso. *comento roja como un jitomate*

-KYK: esta bien, ojala y quedes embaraza.

-KAG: yo creo que con una vez no creo, que quede en estado

-SESSH: Kagome, tendré que salir *entrando a la sala y dándole un beso*

-KAG: esta bien

-KYK: ¿como estas kykio? ¡Ah yo amanecí bien¡ gracias por preguntarme SESSHOUMARU *hablo con mucha ironía*

-SESSH: para que si tu ya lo dijiste * yéndose de la sala*

Kykio y Kagome fueron al jardín a platicar, pasaron 5 horas y ya era muy tarde, Kagome le dijo a kykio que se quedaría irse a descansar, y así lo hizo. Llegada ya la noche, Sesshoumaru llegaba a la mansión y entra a su cuarto, después vio que Kagome dormía cómodamente en su cama, así que se puso su ropa de dormir en silencio para no despertarla.

Paso dos meses, y en esos meses Sesshoumaru y Kagome Vivian felices y se mostraban el amor que se tenían cada día, un día de esos Kagome estaba sola en la mansión, kykio e inuyasha se habían ido a trabajar a la empresa Taisho, Sesshoumaru también se fue ya que desde que Kagome ya no estudiaba en el colegio el se salio y no trabajo, más que solo en su empresa. Y como siempre Kagome tocaba el piano, ella deja de tocarlo cuando se pone de pie y mira que todo le daba vuelta, y cae desmayada.

Una sirvienta se dirigía a la sala y mira que su señora estaba en el suelo, ella corre a pedir ayuda al chofer de Kagome, ellos llegan y trataban de despertarla.

-SIRVIENTA: señora Kagome despierte por favor.

-CHOFER: que es lo que tiene.

-SIRVIENTA: no se, yo la encontré así desmayada.

-CHOFER: hay que llevarla a su habitación.

La llevaron al su habitación, la sirvienta abrió la puerta y el chofer la coloco suavemente en la cama, después ellos decidieron llamar al su señor. Sesshoumaru recibió la llamada de su casa y salio de su oficina rápidamente, me monto en su auto y se dirijo a su mansión.

Al llegar él mira al doctor salía de su casa, y detiene al doctor para preguntar lo que podía tener su esposa.

-SESSH: dígame que es lo que tiene mi esposa, doctor, porque me dijeron que se había desmayado.

-DOCTOR: no tiene nada malo, ella solo sufrió un desmayo sin mucha importancia.

-SESSH: pensé que se había enfermado.

-DOCTOR: ah, ahora que me acuerdo, la estuve revisando y les hice unas pruebas.

-SESSH: y que le encontró.

-DOCTOR: felicidades, su esposa esta embarazada. *dijo yéndose y dejando un Sesshoumaru atónito*

-SESSH: !Embarazada¡ Kagome iré a verla * entro a la casa y subió las escaleras que iban directo a su habitación*

Sesshoumaru entro y mira a Kagome acostada en la cama tocándose la cabeza, ella se da cuenta que su esposo estaba ahí.

-KAG: sucede algo, Sesshy.

-SESSH: no, no sucede nada, Kagome, pero te tengo una noticia que me dijo el doctor.

-KAG: que es, que tengo.

-SESSH: me dijo que estas embarazada.

-KAG: de verdad, que emoción, Sesshoumaru * abrazo a su esposa de la felicidad* Estoy esperando a Inutashio y a lin. *colocando unas de sus mano en su vientre*

-SESSH: si me dará a los hijos que habíamos conocido *

-KAG: esto lo tienen que saber kykio, inuyasha, sango y miroku.

-SESSH: si, y que es lo que quieres hacer.

-KAG: una reunión festejar por la venida de nuestros hijos.

-SESSH: si eso es lo que quieres, pues eso será.

Sesshoumaru le dice a su sirvienta que tendrían visitas y que prepararan todo, digno se una reunión, Kagome llamo a sango y a miroku para que llegara a la mansión Taisho para una pequeña reunión al igual le avisaba a kykio e inuyasha que se presentaron temprano a la mansión.

Kagome estaba con una se las sirvientas preparando todo.

-SIRVIENTA: señora porque se mira tan contenta *preparaba unos bocadillos para los invitados*

-KAG: pues, estoy contenta porque estoy embarazada y bueno como tu y el chofer son como la familia, pues también tienen derecho de estar en la reunión y festejar la venida de unos Ángeles que llenaran de alegría esta casa.

-SIRVIENTA: vaya, que lindas palabras, señora y muchas gracias por la invitación, sabe señora el cuadro que esta en la sala es muy bonito sale usted hermosa con el señor Sesshoumaru.

-KAG: tu crees eso, pues muchas gracias, yo quiero que siempre me recuerden mis hijos, si es que un día muy lejano me llegue a morir.

-SIRVIENTA: no diga eso señora.

-SESSH: Kagome que haces? *dijo Sesshoumaru entrando a la cocina*

-KAG: ayudo en la cocina, quería ayudar, ah invite al chofer y la invite a ella ,ya que son como la familia.

-SESSH: vaya si que piensas en todo, eso es lo que me agrada de ti.

Sesshoumaru miro los bocadillos en eso él intenta agarrar uno, pero Kagome le pega en la mano. El timbre de la puerta sonó, ella le hace una seña a la sirvienta para que fuera a atender.

La sirvienta regresa y le dice a su señora que la buscaban una pareja, Kagome sale seguida de Sesshoumaru.

-KAG: sango, miroku como están.

-SANG: pues muy bien, Kagome

-MIRO: sigues estando muy hermosa.

-KAG: muchas gracias.

-SESSH: hola que bueno que vinieran.

-MIRO: y bien de que se trata todo esto.

-KAG: bueno a un no podemos decirles nada hasta que estemos reunidos todos.

-SANG: vendrá tu familia, Kagome.

-KAG: no, a ellos le diré algo después.

-SESSH: bien pero siéntense.

-¿?: vaya que sorpresa en verlos sango, miroku.

-SANG: como estas inuyasha.

-INU: pues bien.

En eso sirven los bocadillos, y Sesshoumaru se anima a hablar.

-SESSH: bueno ahora que están todos, Kagome y yo le queremos dar una noticia.

-MIRO: no nos digan que se irán de viaje.

-SANG: miroku *lo golpeo para que no interrumpiera*

-KAG: pues no, lo que pasa es que dentro de 9 meses tendremos a Inutashio y a lin con nosotros.

-TODOS: !Que¡ 0.o

-KYK: Kagome ¿estas embarazada?

-KAG: si, kykio y por eso estamos celebrando por la noticia.

-SANG: felicidades, Sesshoumaru, Kagome.

-AMBOS: gracias.

-INU: no creí que muy rápido llegara a ser tío, yo esperaba unos añitos más.

-KAG: pero no fue así.

Todos celebran y jugaban, bueno los que jugaban era sango, miroku y Kagome, estaban tan cansados que decidieron retirarse porque tenían compromisos al día siguiente.

Kagome se durmió al recostarse en su cama, Sesshoumaru solo la observaba y sonrío al pensar que seria padre, inuyasha solo cerró los ojos y quedo tendido, kykio solo pensaba que estaba muy cansado por haber jugado como un niño.

Al día siguiente Kagome no sintió a Sesshoumaru en la cama, ella se levanta y mira la hora y eran casi las 12 del medio día, en eso llega la sirvienta.

-SIRVIENTA: como amaneció señora * colocando la bandeja del desayuno en las piernas de Kagome*

-KAG: bien, vaya si que dormí mucho.

-SIRVIENTA: si señora, además es bueno descansar, hacer ejercicio, comer saludable, para el estado en que esta.

-KAG: vaya, gracias por lo que me dices, y el señor vendrá a almorzar.

-SIRVIENTA: pues no mi señora, no vendrá porque tiene junta después.,

-KAG: bueno, a veces tiene junta, pero eso es común en él. Y a lo mejor cuando nazca nuestros hijos, será así.

-SIRVIENTA: pues quien sabe señora.

-KAG: - desde que nos casamos, él a estado alejadote mi, por su trabajo- *pensaba triste la joven embarazada*

-SIRVIENTE: se siente bien señora.

-KAG: solo un poco mareada, no te preocupes.

-SIRVIENTA: será mejor que no se levante.

- KAG: gracias por tu preocupación.

Kagome almorzó y después se fue a bañar, su embarazo parecía complicado ya que ella iba a dar a luz a youkais puros no hanyou, Kagome se sentía cada día más débil.

Ya era noche y Kagome esperaba a Sesshoumaru, ella tocaba el piano como siempre, en eso escucha un carro parqueándose, y mira por la ventana y visualiza a Sesshoumaru bajándose del auto, él entra a la mansión. Y parecía que estaba tomado.

-KAG: Sesshoumaru, ya viniste * agarrándolo de la mano*

-SESSH: suéltame… *aparto la mano de Kagome con brusquedad*

-KAG: pero que te pasa Sesshoumaru, porque me hablas así.

-SESSH: te hablo así porque se me da la gana *dijo subiendo las escaleras y dejando a Kagome en la sala*

-KAG: será mejor que no durmamos con su padre hoy, pequeños *le hablo Kagome tocándose su vientre*

Ella había decidido en dormir en unas de las habitaciones para huéspedes, pero pensó que Sesshoumaru la iría a buscar hay, así que decidió en dormir en la sala ya que hay él no llegaba por la mañana y no la vería.

A la mañana siguiente, nuestro apuesto youkai se levanta y mira que Kagome no estaba con él, así que se ducha, luego desayuna y después la fue a buscar, pero no la hayo, así que decidió ir a la sala ya que su teléfono celular se había quedado hay una noche anterior, al llegar mira que Kagome estaba dormida en el sofá, Sesshoumaru se acerca y la comienza a despertar.

-KAG: que pasa.

-SESSH: Kagome porque dormiste aquí.

-KAG: dormí aquí porque tu viniste ebrio, y me gritaste, así que no quise dormir en el cuarto contigo.

- SESSH: perdóname, Kagome, la verdad es que no se que me paso.

-KAG: no te preocupes yo ye perdonare, pero no quiero que la próxima vez, vuelvas así.

-SESSH: esta bien, bueno yo ya me voy, cuídate Kagome no subas, ni bajes a cada rato de las escaleras.

-KAG: esta bien, no lo are, esta vez me quedare en cama, e estado muy débil.

-SESSH: si lo se, los niños están tomando mucho tus poderes. Que eso ase que estés débil, y eso que estas empezando el embarazo. *se acerca a ella, toca su rostro y la besa*

Sesshoumaru se fue a la empresa, Kagome estaba en su cuarto acostada y tejiendo las ropitas de sus bebes.

-KAG: estaré más débil para ir a comprar sus cosas pequeños, pero le diré a su tía kykio que lo compre por mí. Pero aun falta para eso * decía mientra se sobaba su vientre, y estaba triste porque se sentía sola*

Mientras en la empresa Taisho, estaba kykio en una junta importante, ella era la secretaria de publicidad y comercio de la empresa, el trabajo de kykio era si la publicidad seria buena, para que Sesshoumaru lo aceptara si o no.

Inuyasha era el vice-presidente, pero era el encargado de arreglar los papeleos que Sesshoumaru tendría que firmar. La junta termino, y los 3 quedaron solos en una gran sala.

-KYK: Sesshoumaru, he visto a Kagome muy cansada, que le pasa.

-SESSH: es el embarazo, recuerden que ella dará a luz a dos youkais, ellos están tomando mucho poder de Kagome.

-INU: Sesshoumaru, es mejor que le des la shikon no tama a Kagome.

-SESSH: es verdad.

-KYK: dudo que Kagome acepte.

-INU: porque lo dices, kykio.

-KYK: yo le dije a Kagome, que te pidiera a ti , Sesshoumaru la perla, pero ella dijo que no, que la ocuparía el día del nacimiento de los niños.

-SESSH: entonces ella, estará así, hasta que Inutashio y lin nazcan.


	14. CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Pasaron 5 meses, Kagome estaba en su habitación durmiendo, kykio y sango fueron a verla para enseñarle todo lo que habían comprado para los niños.

Ellas entran pero ven que Kagome dormía, entonce ella la despiertan, Kagome despierta y mía a kykio y a sango.

-SANG: perdona Kagome por haberte despertado, pero queríamos enseñarte todo que les compramos a tus hijos.

-KYK: si, queremos que mires * sacando las ropitas, zapatitos y gorritos*

-KAG: que bonitos, toso esta lindo, chicas *Kagome sostenía las ropitas y tenia la mirada triste*

-SANG: Kagome te sucede algo.

-KYK: dinos porque estas triste.

-KAG: tengo miedo, no se que me pasara cuando nazcan Inutashio y lin, aun teniendo la shikon no tama.

-SANG: todo saldrá bien, tú y los niños, aun falta 4 meses Kagome.

-KYK: no tomes todo a la ligera, si.

-KAG: esta bien *dándole una sonría* Y Sesshoumaru donde esta

-SANG: no se cuando venimos no estaba.

-KYK: a lo mejor esta en la empresa, con inuyasha.

-SANG: bueno nosotros nos vamos.

-KYK: si, yo tengo que comprar un vestido hermoso que vi en una tienda.

-KAG: parece que no vas a cambiar kykio.

-SANG: bueno nos vemos, Kagome.

Y así pasaron 2 meses más, Sesshoumaru, inuyasha y kykio estaban en la sala hablando de las ventas de autos de la empresa Taisho en Europa.

-INU: podríamos aumentar las ventas en Europa, Sesshoumaru.

-KYK: si y así hay más ganancias.

-SESSH: esta bien, pero tendremos que consultarlos con los demás socios de la empresa.

-INU: y aquí en Japón solo aumentaremos el 10%.

-SESSH: y en Europa el 20%.

-KYK: eso es perfecto.

-SESSH: si.

-¿?: AHHH… *fue un grito femenino que venia de una habitación y que alarmo a todos*

-SESSH: Kagome *dijo subiendo las escaleras y entrando a la habitación*

-KAG: Sesshoumaru…. Ya van…. A hacer…. Mmm... *dijo la pobre Kagome quejándose del dolor*

-KYK: pero no es el mes todavía.

-INU: recuerda que son gemelos y no nacen con los meses completos.

-SESSH: kykio llama a un ambulancia.

-KYK: si.

-KAG: Sesshoumaru… ayúdame…, me… duele… mucho.

-SESSH: aguanta Kagome, la ambulancia ya viene.

-INU: pero que tarda kykio en pedir una maldita ambulancia.

-KYK: ya viene en camino, aguanta un poco más, Kagome, pase lo que pase no queremos que te pase nada.

-KAG: descuida, estaré bien junto con ellos.

La ambulancia llego y montaron a Kagome, después que llegaron al hospital, la pusieron en una camilla y la llevaron a sala de parto, Sesshoumaru acompaño a Kagome, él sostenía la mano de ella, luego sintió algo y vio que tenia la shikon no tama en sus manos.

-SESSH: úsala, Kagome.

Kagome tomo de las manos de Sesshoumaru la perla, después la doctora y sus ayudantes preparaban todo para la llegada de los bebes. La doctora se volvió a Kagome para ver de cuanto centímetro le faltaba, y vio que estaba lista, Kagome seguía con sus fuertes contracciones.

-DOCTORA: vamos señora Taisho, puje ya falta poco, se ve la cabecita de su hijo.

-KAG: ya…. No… puedo más… *se sentía débil de tanto pujar* - por favor shikon no tama, dame fuerza para traer a mis hijos al mundo-*pensó la pobre*

Todo fue silencio, después de un rato se hoyo el llanto del pequeño Inutashio, en carrera los que estaban ahí tomaron al bebe para limpiarlo, mientras Kagome pujaba de nuevo para que naciera su hija. Al rato nació la pequeña lin, Kagome se desmaya en la sala de parto y deja caer la perla, Sesshoumaru preocupado le da un beso en su frente y alza la perla.

Después él sale de la sala y se dirige donde estaban los otros esperando noticia de Kagome y los bebes.

-SESSH: no se preocupen los 3 salieron bien.

-KYK: gracias a Dios.

-MIRO: y los niños donde están.

-SESSH: los llevaron a las incubadoras.

-SANG: porque.

-SESSH: porque son prematuros, ya que nacieron de 7 meses.

-INU: y Kagome como esta.

-SESSH: se desmayo después del parto.

-KYK: pobre, más al rato podremos verla.

-SESSH: si, no tardaran en llevarla a la habitación que le fue hacinada.

Después de media hora, Kagome ya estaba en su habitación, Sesshoumaru y los demás entraron, y la miran despierta.

-KYK: Kagome fuimos a ver a los niños, y son preciosos.

-MIRO: no te preocupes, ellos nacieron con la apariencia de los humanos.

-KAG: eso me calma, y están bien, lin e Inutashio.

-SESSH: si, ellos están bien, solo que permanecerán como unos 10 días en el hospital.

-KAG: ya veo, por lo que son prematuros no.

-INU: si, pero no te preocupes.

-KAG: el futuro a cambiado, según, yo moriría, pero estoy viva.

-SESSH: pero el futuro seguirá cambiando, Kagome.

Todos quedan viendo a Sesshoumaru, y pensaban el porque él habría dicho eso, después decidieron irse y dejar a Kagome descansar.

Pero ella decidió salir del cuarto y se fue al lugar donde estaban todos los bebes, Kagome miro por el vidrio, en eso la enfermera encargada de ese lugar, la mira y le hace de seña que entrara al cuarto.

Kagome entra, la enfermera la guía hasta donde están los bebes; ella mira los mira y pregunta por sus hijos.

-KAG: disculpe, sabe si están aquí los bebes Taisho.

-EMFERMERA: usted debe ser la madre, verdad.

-KAG: si lo soy.

-ENFERMERA: bien, venga conmigo.

La enfermera llevo a Kagome a ver a los niños, ella se detiene y mira las dos incubadoras, se acerca y mete sus manos en los orificios que tiene la incubadora, y toca las manitos de los bebes.

-KAG: hola mis pequeños, mamá ya esta aquí, ustedes son hermosos dentro de 10 días saldrán y los llevaremos a casa, conmigo y con su papá.

Kagome se quedo hablándoles a sus hijos toda la noche, al día siguiente Sesshoumaru llega al hospital a ver a sus hijos, cuando llego mira que Kagome estaba con ellos hablándoles, él entra al cuarto de bebes y la enfermera se acerca.

-ENFERMERA: señor Taisho, ella ha estado aquí desde ayer y no a dormido en toda la noche por estar aquí con los bebes.

-SESSH: bien gracias, !Kagome¡ *acercándose a ella*

-KAG: !Sesshoumaru¡ vine a verlos ya que no pueden llevármelos al cuarto.

-SESSH: tienes que dormir, la enfermera me dijo que no has dormido.

-KAG: si tu quieres, entonces me voy a dormir, adiós pequeños *volteándose y despidiéndose de sus hijos*

Sesshoumaru se llevo a Kagome a su habitación para que se durmiera, ya en la tarde le dieron de alta a ella y ya estaba lista para irse.

Kagome va por última vez a ver a sus niños, ella se despide y se va con Sesshoumaru a la mansión, ahí la esperaban le dieron la bienvenida.

-SIRVIENTA: Sesshoumaru-sama, es para usted *decía mientra le entregaba el teléfono*

-SESSH: si, diga.

-¿?:_ Sesshoumaru-sama todo esta listo, cuando quiere que llegue a su casa._

-SESSH: dentro 10 días.

-¿?: _esta bien, en 10 días estaré ahí. _

Sesshoumaru calgo, y se fue donde Kagome, kykio e inuyasha, estaban hablado de un viaje que ellos dos arian, kykio estaba muy feliz ya que ese seria su segunda luna de miel con inuyasha.

(N/A: después de 500 años esa es su segunda luna de miel ^_^U)

-KAG: y donde irán, inuyasha.

-INU: iremos a París, la cuidad de la amor *inuyasha acarro a kykio por la cintura haciendo que a pobre se sonrojara*

-KAG: que bien por ustedes.

-SESSH: si, así no te estaré viendo por algún tiempo, inuyasha.

-INU: siempre me molestas ¬.¬*, Sesshoumaru.

-KYK: ya no peleen si, inuyasha mañana nos iremos.

-INU: si comoditas *dijo sin mirarla y sacándole la lengua a Sesshoumaru*

-SESSH: esa lengua te la cortare algún día inuyasha.

Era de noche, Sesshoumaru y Kagome estaban en el cuarto platicando del fabuloso viaje que inuyasha y kykio harían.

-KAG: hemos pasado por tantas cosas.

-SESSH: si, pero salimos delante de todo.

-KAG: Sesshoumaru cuando saquemos a los niños del hospital, los iremos a registrar.

-SESSH: si como tu quieras.

Al día siguiente, los nuevos padres y la pareja que viajarían estaban en el aeropuerto despidiéndose. El vuelo fue anunciado y ellos fueron a la puerta en donde montaría al avio. Después Sesshoumaru acompaño a su esposa al hospital para que fuera a ver a sus hijos, Kagome entro y se fue directo donde ellos.

-SESSH: como se encuentran los niños.

-ENFERMERA: ellos están bien, parecen que quieren respirar por si solos, muy pronto lo sacaran de las incubadotas y los pondrán en la cunita.

-KAG: eso es bueno.

-ENFERMERA: pero creo que saldrán temprano del hospital, me sorprende que se recuperan rápido sus hijos, señora Taisho.

-KAG: si es cierto.

-SESSH: bien nos vamos, Kagome.

-KAG: si vámonos.

Ellos se fueron a la mansión, después Kagome se fue a la cocina a decir que preparación para la comida, Sesshoumaru estaba en la biblioteca arreglando unos papeles de la empresa, Kagome llega con una taza de café, y se lo da su esposo.

-KAG: Sesshoumaru, quiero hablar contigo sobre algo.

-SESSH: dime, de que quieres hablar conmigo.

-KAG: desde que nos casamos, tú no has tenido tiempo para mi, que es lo que te esta pasando.

-SESSH: no me esta pasando nada, solo que a habido mucho trabajo durante estos mese, porque lo preguntas.

-KAG: por nada, Sesshoumaru.

-SESSH: - Acaso ya se dio cuenta- *pensó seriamente Sesshoumaru y mirando a Kagome que se iba*

Bien pasaron los 10 días, Kagome fue a traer a sus hijos, después ella llega a la mansión y mira que en la sala había un hombre, ella se le acerca a preguntar.

-KAG: disculpe se le ofrece algo.

-¿?: si, busco a la señora Kagome Taisho.

-KAG: soy yo, ¿Quién es usted?

-¿?: déjeme presentarme, yo soy hoyo Higashi el abogado del señor Sesshoumaru Taisho, y vine a que usted firmara estos papeles. *dándole los papeles Kagome*

-KAG: esto es una broma, Sesshoumaru no querrá divorciarse de mi * leyendo y viendo al abogado de Sesshoumaru*

-¿?: no es broma Kagome, tú lo firmaras y yo también.

-KAG: Sesshoumaru…. Porque… quieres divorciarte de mi, que te he hecho.

-SESSH: esta es mi venganza, Kagome.

-KAG: pero tú me amas…., entonces…. *Kagome empezó a llorar por que no entendía el por que Sesshoumaru se divorciaba de ella*

-SESSH: claro que no, yo nunca te ame en este tiempo, te engañe así como lo hiciste conmigo a se mucho tiempo, y ahora quiero que firme este divorcio, hoyo *llamo a su abogado*

-HOYO: si señor *dándole un lapicero a Kagome para que firmara*

Kagome lo tomo y agarro el papel y miro que ya estaba la firma de Sesshoumaru, ella comenzó a firmar y recordando todo desde que hizo el plan con Naraku.

…FLASH BACK….

Kagome estaba en un castillo con Naraku, ellos se estaban besando, luego él se separo de ella.

-NARA: Kagome, quiero que me ayudes, en el plan que tengo.

-KAG: claro, te ayudare cual es el plan.

-NARA: el plan consiste en matar al youkai de las tierras del oeste.

-KAG: quieres que lo mate.

-NARA: si, pero primero quiero que cautives el corazón frío de ese youkai, quiero que se enamore de ti, y cuando él baje su defensa lo matas.

-KAG: esta bien si eso quieres, eso Hare, querido.

…FIN DEL FLASH BACK….

Kagome da el papel, luego se fue al cuarto llorando y preparo sus maleas, ella bajo a la sala.

-KAG: y que sucederá con los niños.

-HOYO: según la ley, cuando la pareja se divorcia y tienen dos hijos, la pareja se divide a los niños, en este caso Sesshoumaru Taisho se quedara con la pequeña lin y usted Kagome higurashi se quedara con el pequeño Inutashio.

-SESSH: y según, tú no podrás ver más a lin y yo no podré ver a más a Inutashio *dándole una mirada fría*

-KAG: bien, entiendo, yo ya me voy.

Kagome llevaba en brazo a Inutashio, y la maleta la llevaba en la otra mano, ella abre la puerta, el carro que era de ella estaba al frente con la puerta abierta ya que el chofer la llevaría al templo.

Pero ella paso de viaje, no se monto en el auto, Sesshoumaru miraba por una ventana, Kagome tomo un taxi, al llegar al templo su mamá la vio.

Midori corre a su encuentro, la abraza de alegría por que para ella llegaba a visitarla, pero vio la maleta que su hija estaba cargando y miro que lloraba, ella la metió a la casa, Kagome lloraba desconsoladamente, le dolía lo que Sesshoumaru le hizo, ella lo amaba tanto, souta dejo a Inutashio en su cuarto.

-MIDO: Kagome que sucedió, porque lloras, hija.

-KAG: Sesshoumaru y yo nos divorciamos.

-MIDO: porque, cual fue el motivo.

-KAG: el motivo fue de hace 500 años mamá, y él me dijo que no me ama y que fue un plan en casarse conmigo.

-ABUELO: sabía que ese joven no me fiaba tanta confianza, desde un principio no me gusto para nada.

-MIDO: Kagome cálmate, deja de llorar si, además no querrás que Kouga te mire así.

-KAG: que Kouga vendrá.

-ABUELO: si, vendrá a visitarnos.

Mientras en la mansión Taisho, kykio e inuyasha llegaron de su viaje, ella busco a kagome pero no la encontró.

-KYK: sesshoumaru, y kagome ¿donde esta salio con Inutashio acaso?

-SESSH: kagome ya no vive aquí, kykio

-KYK: QUE…., porque dilo.

-SESSH: porque ella y yo nos divorciamos.

-¿?: si, y ahora yo ocupo su lugar, kykio *dijo la voz de una mujer*

-KYK: kagura, no puede ser.

-INU: parece que te casaste de nuevo hermano.

-SESSH: si, y kagura será la nueva señora Taisho.

-KYK: le has puesto una madrastra a Lin.

-SESSH: Lin no sabrá que kagome es su verdadera madre.

-KAGU: esa pequeña crecerá creyendo que yo soy su verdadera madre.

Era de tarde cuando tocan el timbre en el templo higurashi, souta abre la puerta, él hace pasar a la persona, kagome bajaba de las escaleras y miro a un joven que estaba en la sala de su casa.

-¿?: kagome, prima meda mucho gusto de verte.

-KAG: kouga que alegria que haigas venido *abrazo al joven recién llegado*

-¿?: pensé que ibas a venir mañana.

-KOU: tía midori, ¿como ha estado?.

-MIDO: estoy bien, y ese pequeño *dijo señalando al niño que estaba escondiéndose detrás de kouga*

-KOU: él es mi hijo shippo.

-KAG: Que lindo, dime cuanto años tiene él.

-KOU: tiene 4 años.

-KAG: ven pequeño *se agacho para que shippo llegara y ella lo cargara*

-KOU: te gustan los niños, kagome.

-ABUELO: a ella le encanta ya que tiene dos.

-KOU: que dos.

-KAG: no…. Bueno… ahora solo tengo a uno *dijo poniendo a shippo al suelo*

-KOU: sucedió algo.

-MIDO: bueno, kagome esta reciente con su divorcio.

-KOU: vaya que sorpresa no sabia de que te habias casado y cuanto duro.

-KAG: duro solo 7 meses, los mese en que yo estaba embarazada.

-MIDO: si y tuvo que dejar a su hija con el su padre y ella trajo al niño.

-KOU: kagome tubiste gemelos.

-KAG: si tube el par de gmelos, tuve a inutashio y a Lin, y llevan 13 dias de nacidos los dos.

-KOU: lo siento kagome.

-KAG: no te preocupes, tengo que superarlo.

-ABUELO: bueno porque no almorsamos y nos olvidamos de todo.

-MIDO: si.

Todos se fueròn al comedor, en excepciòn Kagome y Kouga, èl la llevo al jardincito para hablar màs agusto sobre el motivo del cual queria hablar con ella.

-KAG: y bien que me quieres decir.

-KOU: kagome…. Quiero decirte algo de suma importancia

-KAG: bien y que es…

-KOU: como sabre tù, souta, el abuelo y mi tia midori son mi unica familia, vine para decirle q tengo cancer….. y tngo poco tiempo de vida….

-KAG: N-No…. Puedo creerlo… pero tu hijo *dijo en un estado de shock por la noticia*

-KOU: A eso es que vine, Kagome vine a proponerte matrimonio, se que te cabas de divorciar pero como sabra yo no sabia que te habias casado..

-KAG: y porque me pides matrimonio kouga

-KOU: porque te amo Kagome, siempre te ame, desde que heramos niños.

-KAG: kouga no se que responderte ….

-KOU: te dare tiempo, si …. , para que lo pienses.

Kagome y kouga vuelven dentro de la casa, cenaròn todos pero kagome pensaba en la propuesta de kouga, ella se levanta todos los que estaban en la mesa la observan, kagome se dirigio a su habitacion y miro a su pequeño inutashio en la cuna.

-KAG: -mi pequeño, por ti hare lo que sea….. aceptare casarme con kouga- *pensasaba triste mente* aunque eso no quiere decir que olvide a tu padre.

Ella sale de la habitacion, y baja las escaleras rapidamente y llegando a la cosina, mira a kouga y contesta.

-KAG: kouga acepto casarme contigo.

-ABUELO Y SOUTA: "QUE…" *dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo soprendidamente*

-KOU: esta bien

-MIDO: perfecto, que bueno que se casen…

-KOU: para cuando sera nuestra boda kagome * se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos*

-KAG: lo màs pronto posible, como en 3 dias

-MIDO: hijo no crees que es demaciado pronto…. Hoy te divorciaste.

-KAG: que tiene

-KOU: en 3 dias esta bien sera nuestra boda.

-MIDO: pero y los preparativos

-KAG: quiero que sea una boda sencilla que solo estemos la familia.

-KOU: esta bien..….. si tu lo quieres asi, asi seara.

Mientra en la casa Taisho, kykio seguia preocupada por kagome y por inutashio. Ella decidio en ir a verla, llego al templo y le abrio un niño.

-KYK: hola pequeño…. Se encuentra Kagome.

-¿?: si, ya la llamo.* èl pequeño llama a kagome, ella baja las escalera junto con el niño*

-KAG: kykio.. me alegro de volver a verte.

-KYK: hola kagome, vine porque estaba preocupada por ti y por inutashio.

-KAG: veo que sabes lo del divorcio *se sento en el sofa de la sala*

-KYK: si, y tengo malas noticias.

-KAG: cual es la mala noticia, kykio dilo.

-KYK: bueno, sesshoumaru se caso con kagura el mismo dia en que se divorciaròn *kykio lo dijo rapido y vio que kagome se sorprendio*

-KAG: QUE… , no lo puedo creer…

-KYK: y no es solo eso, sino que ya fueron a registrar a lin como hija de kagura y de èl por supuesto.

-KAG: eso no es justo yo soy su madre * estaba enojada y hablaba a golpes con kykio*

-KYK: pero no te disguste, calmate, se que no te agrada.

-KAG: bien como eso hizo sesshoumaru….. yo tambien lo hare en 3 dias me caso y cuando me case registrare a mi hijo, con el apellido de su nuevo padre.

-KYK: le pondrea un padrastro al pequeño

-KAG: si, ademas kouga me ama y èl sera el padre de inutashio.

-KYK: kouga es tu novio

-KAG: si, èl y yo somos primos y este pequeño es su hijo.

-KYK: que lindo… , bueno kagome me voy .

-KAG: tan rapido…. ¿Porque?

-KYK: porque inuyasha no sabe que Sali y se puede preocupar por mi.

-KAG: esta bien.

Kagome acompaño a kykio hasta la entrada del templo, ellas se despideròn, kagome iba a la casa con shippo en eso ella siente un poder imenzo que venia del pozo, ella le dijo a shippo que se metiera a la casa, el pequeño obedecio.

Kagome entra en el pequeño templo donde se encuentra el pozo. Ella mira dentro del pozo y luego se siente mariada y cae dentro. Paso unas horas y ella despierta y ve que estaba dentro del pequeño pozo.

Kagome sale de el pozo y ve a su alrededor que no estaba en su casa, sino en un lugar en donde habia muchos àrboles, plantas, flores, y animales, habia mucha naturaleza.

-KAG: ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿?: estan en la epoca de sengoku, pequeña *dijo una misteriosa voz femenina y un poco identica a la de kagome*

-KAG: Q..qui…en eres….. sal de donde estes.*se asusto por la rependina voz y tenia mucho miedo*

-¿?: aquí estoy *y comenzo aparecer la imagen de una miko detrás de kagome, y ella se voltea para verla*

-KAG: n…no lo puedo creer….. t..tu eres….

-¿?: si, soy kagome, la gran creadora de la shikon no tama

-KAG: eso quiere decir que aun tù no has muerto.

-KAG MIKO: no te equivocas, yo ya he muerto, solo soy un espiritu, te estaba esperando kagome higurashi, despues de enseñarte lo que sesshoumaru planeaba y con quien lo hacia, descansare.

-KAG: ademas es tarde, èl ya realizo su plan.

-KAG MIKO: si, pero no has visto con quien se alio. *en ese entonce un ruido se escucho*

-KAG: que fue eso

-KAG MIKO: es èl, escondete.

Kagome se esconde en el àrbol sagrado, sesshoumaru ase su aparicion y siente el aroma de kagome, ella miraba imnotizadamente a sesshoumaru, era la primera vez que lo miraba como youkai.

-SESSH: este lugar tiene su aroma tadavia.

-¿?: si un aroma muy desagradable para mi, oh gran sesshoumaru.

-SESSH: que quieres, kagura.

-KAGU: me gustaria saber que es lo que planeas cuando kagome regrese, porque ella reencarnara.

-SESSH: bien mi plan sera en estar con ella, porque es probable que se enamore de mi nuevamente. Despues la tomare como mi mujer y cuando pase algun tiempo la dejare.

-KAGU: me parece bien, si quieree te ayudare.

-SESSH: no, no quiero que me ayudes, con tu apoyo sera suficiente, kagura *la tomo de la cintura y la beso apacionadamente y acostandose en el monte*

Sesshoumaru y kagura dejaron de besarse ya que escucharon un ruido, èl se levanto y comenzo a buscar al quien lo estaba viendo, pero no lo encontro, kagome se alejo un poco de donde estaba èl y su amante.

-KAG: no puede ser kagura y sesshoumaru son amantes desde mucho tiempo.

-KAG MIKO: si lo son, y se que te duele mucho ya que sigues enamorada de èl, bueno me tengo que ir * sijo desapareciendose*

-KAG: no espera… * pero la miko ya se habia ido* como regresare a mi epoca, tendre que ir otra vez al pozo.

Comenzo a ir otra vez para el pozo iba muy pensativa. Cuando en eso choca con alguien, ella mira con quien choco y vio que era con sesshoumaru, èl se voltea y kagome cubre su rostro.

-KAG: disculpeme joven, no me fije por donde andaba.

-SESSH: humana porque cubre tu rostro *se acerco a kagome*

-KAG: es que estoy enferma y no quiero que nadie me mire.

-SESSH: tu voz y tu aroma me resulta familiar, muestrame tu rostro te lo ordeno *bruscamente aparto las manos que cubria el rostro de kagome* TU…..*dijo con mucha sorpresa*

-KAG: no, no soy kagome, yo no pertenesco a esta epoca, si te fijas mira mi traje es muy diferente * se defendio inmediato*

-SESSH: entonce quien eres.

-KAG: mi nombre es kagome higurashi, desendiente de midoriko, y reencarnacion de kagome la grn sacerdotisa.

-SESSH: ¿Qué…? Su reencarnacion.

-KAG: si, pero….. * se acerco al oido de sesshoumaru y susurro* creo que….. es demaciado pronto para que me ves. * desliso sus labio a los de el y formando un tierno beso que lo haria olvidar que la vio*

Sesshoumaru correspondio al beso, y luego de unos minutos kagome se separo y dejo inconciente a nuestro sesshoumaru, se fue a donde estaba el pozo, ella cayo dentro y despues vio se levanto un poco mareada y vio que estaba en su epoca.

-KAG: ¿acaso, fue solo un sueño?,…. No, no lo creo aun siento sus labios sobre los mios. * salio del pequeño templo, abrio la puesta y se tocaba los labios*

-¿?: kagome donde te encontrbas, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

-KAG: lo siento kouga, pero yo me encontraba en el pozo. *- _mejor no le digo que estaba en la epoca antigua porque no me va a creer-*_ pensaba kagome*

-KOU: bien entremos, porque inutashio a estado llorando por ti

-KAG: mi bebè ya se levanto, vamos entonce no ahí que hacerlo esperar.

Kouga y kagome entran a la casa, ella fue directo donde estaba su pequeño, inutashio le hechaba los brazo a su madre y ella gustoza lo recibio y dejo de llorar.

-KOU: veo que sera un poco inquieto al igual que a ti

-KAG: *-_si supieras que mi hija se parecera un poco a mi cuando creesca, e inutashio se parecera un poco a….. a su…. Padre-*_pensaba *

-MIDO: sucede algo kagome.

-KAG: no no me sucede nada mamà.

-KOU: kagome, quiero hablar contigo.

-KAG: estabien ven.

Se dirijo con kouga a la cosina a hablar a solas sobre unas cosas de èl.

-KAG: bien dime

-KOU: kagome despues que nos casemos, tendre que irme a Londres y no se si te gustaria venir con migo, tu e inutashio.

-KAG. Claro que acepto sere tu esposa no y es mi obligacion ir contigo y tambien porque lo unico que quiero es salir de japòn.

-KOU: esta bien.


	15. CAPITULO 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Llego el dia de su boda, durante esos 3 dias kouga y kagome fueron a registras a inutashio como su hijo. En el templo higurashi comenzo la pequeña ceremonia del casamiento civil de kouga y kagome.

Como era de esperarse solo estaba presente la familia, ella no invito a kykio ya que no queria que por la invitacion sesshoumaru se enterara que se iba a casar nuevamente. La ceremoni concluyo, ese mismo dia se fueron a Londres, al llegar kouga llevo a kagome a su nueva casa, y mira que era hermosa , especificamente era un mansiòn.

Ella no llegava a creer que kouga era trillonario, era el mas rico de todo Londre despues de la reina claro, al entrar vio a toda la servidunbre que los recibian dandole la bienvenida.

Kouga llevola llevo hacia la habitacion donde inutashio dormiria y dejo a su pequeño en un la cunita dormido, ya que era de noche, la llevo a su habitacion, ella se puso un camison no tan largo ni tan corto, y se quedo parada en la ventana viendo a la luna.

….FLASH BACK…

Era una tarde cuando sesshoumaru estaba en sus tierras pelenado con un demonio que queria pasar sin su consentimiento, pero ese demonio fue destruido por una flecha, sesshoumaru miro atrás y vio a una mujer muy hermosa.

-SESSH: que haces en mis tierras, humana.

-¿?: vamos no me trates asi, sessshoumaru-sama *hablo la mujer sonriendole dulcemente a sesshoumaru*

-SESSH: como sabes mi nombre *le dio una mirada fria y matadora a la "intrusa"*

-¿?: eres el youkai màs poderoso y atractivo de esta region y en las demas. Mi nombre es kagome….. kagome taikawa, es un honor conocerlo Lord Sesshoumaru.

-SESSH: veo que sabes mucho de mi, miko.

-KAG: bueno me acostumbrare a no escuchar mi nombre de tus labios.

-SESSH: que tratas de decir que te acostumbraras.

-KAG: bueno quiero que me ayudes, sesshoumaru-sama*comenzo a suplicarle a sessh*

(uchihasakura01: U¬_¬ bueno vaya que es una actriz)

-SESSH: que te ayude a que.

-KAG: ayudame a destruir a naraku, ese demonio mato a mis padres… y quiero vengarme.

-SESSH: porque no lo matas tu.

-KAG: *- u_¬_¬ me tonara tiempo combencerlo-* _penso* - bueno es que èl es muy fuerte …y necesito tu ayuda … por eso.

-SESSH: no te ayudare, yo jamas ayudaria a una estupida humana.

-KAG: eres muy cruel, por eso he decidido viajar contigo. ^_^

-SESSH: QUE… estas loca.

-KAG: insistire hasta que tu me diga que aceptas en ayudarme, sesshoumaru-sama.

El amo y señor de las tierras del oeste estaba furioso porque una simple humana viajaria con èl. Haci comenzo el viaje durante 3 meses kagome insistia y sesshoumaru ya estaba arto de escucharla. Era de noche y se detuvieron para descansar.

-SESSH: hasta que te quedaste callada.

-KAG: vamos sesshoumaru, ayudame si

-SESSH: ¬.¬* estabien te ayudare. *estaba furioso que hasta queria matar a kagome*

-KAG: que bien.

-SESSH: TE AYUDARE PORQUE ME TIENES ARTO CON LO MISMO DE QUE TE AYUDE *grito con mucha furia a kagome y dejandola sorprendida.*

-KAG: lo siento no sabia * se puso muy triste porque el Lord le grito* pero no TENIAS EL DERECHO DE GRITARME… IDIOTA * le desvolvio una respuesta a gritos*

-SESSH: maldita humana.

-KAG: si piensas matarme , haslo y yo te matare tambien a ti, recuerda que soy una miko y te puedo purificar.

Los dos se quedaron viendo desafiantemente, ninguno de los dos parpadaban, sesshoumaru se fue a sentar en la raiz de un àrbol y kagome se fue a dar un baño en una cascada que estaba serca.

-SESSH: _-esa miko es muy interesante, ademàs es muy hermosa y tiene un poder sorprendente-*_ pensaba sesshoumaru sonriendo un poco* me divertire con ella un poco.

Mientras kagome se metia a la cascada, completamente desnuda, ella pensaba en ese nesio youkai de ojos ambar.

-KAG: *- _durante estos 3 meses que he estado viajando con èl me he sentido extraña y mas cuando me salvo de ese gigantesco hogro, y cuando me tomo en sus brazos y me pego a su pecho, èl estan atractivo…, pero en que en que estoy pensando, oh… no puede… ser…acaso me he enamorado de sesshoumaru, si lo estoy… jamas experimente este sentimiento, ni con naraku-*_ pensaba un poco confundida y mirandose en el agua* bien tendre que salir ya del agua o sino ... me….. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUE HACES AQUÍ * dijo kagome al ver que la estaban viendo* RESPONDE SESSHOUMARU *cubriendo con sus cabellos y sus manos su desnudes*

-SESSH: solo andaba caminando *dandole una mirada a kagome de que llego ahí a proposito para molestarla*

-KAG: maldito youkai, me harias un favor.

-SESSH: ahora que quieres.

-KAG: date la vuelta saldre del agua. Vamos volteate

-SESSH: esta bien, estupida miko.

Kagome salio y comenzo a vestirse, sesshoumaru se volteo y vio a una kagome furiosa.

-SESSH: ahora porque estas enojada.

-KAG: estoy enojada porque tu me viste desnuda.

-SESSH: a mi no me intereso verte desnuda, no tienes buen cuerpo. Ademas eres una miko, no me digas que te importa tu figura.

-KAG: no, no me importa mi figura, lo que me importa es que me VISTE.

-SESSH: te vine a buscar para que nos fueramos, ademàs estamos serca de mi castillo, ven andando.

Los dos se pusieron en marcha asia el castillo de la luna, sesshoumaru y kagome iban muy callados en el camino, ella ya estaba cansada y tenia sueño ya que era noche, pasaron 3 horas caminando, kagome no aguanto el sueño y se quedo dormida bajo la raiz de un frondoso àrbol.

Sesshoumaru se percato que algo se habia quedado atrás, coltio a ver y miro a kagome dormida y muy acurrucada, se acerco a ella y la miro muy decerca.

-SESSH: en verdad eres hermosa, kagome *susurro , la tomo entre sus brazos para cargarla hasta su castillo *

Al llegar al castillo era de media noche, los soldados le dan la bienvenida inglinandose

al Lord sesshoumaru , pero se sorprenden al ver que su amo lleva va en brazos a una humana, sesshouaru al entrar a su castillo ordeno que prepararan una habitacion, se dirijo a la habitacion que las sirvientas prepararon, entro y dejo a kagome en una gran y comoda cama.

A la mañana siguiente kagome despierta y mira a su alrededor que estaba en una lujosa habitacion grande y muy bien decorada, se levanto de la cama y fue a ver por la ventana y vio un gran y hermoso jardin que estaba muy bien cuidado, kagome llevo su mano a su cuello y sintio que tenia un bello collar. De pronto escucho que la puerta fue abierta y mira entrar a una joven que en mano traia una charola.

-JOVEN: ya desperto srta.

-KAG: disculpe ¿quien eres?

-JOVEN: soy yumi, unas de las sirvientas de sesshoumaru-sama

-KAG: entonce estoy en su castillo.

-YUMI: si, sesshoumaru-sama la trajo a media noche, y la traia en sus brazos y luego le coloco el colla de su madre, es raro que se lo haiga puesto a usted.

-KAG: ah ya veo y donde esta el.

-YUMI: sigue dormido.

-KAG: me podrias llevar a su habitacion.

-YUMI: claro, acompañeme.

Yumi llevo a kagome a la habitacion donde dormia profuntamete nuestro querido youkai, al llegar ella le dijo a yumi que se retirara, kagome entro y vio en la cama al youkai, y se quedo ignotisada al ver el pecho descubierto de sesshoumaru.

(uchihasakura01: O/O ¡! No tengo nada que decir. INNER: pues di que el esta para comerze- babea- uchihasakura01: bueno mis niñas imaginenselo al bombocito de sesshy)

Kagome se quedo estatica viendolo, asi que despues se acerco a la cama se inglino un poco para estar un poco serca de su rostro y vio sus labios, mientras observaba todas las facciones del rostro de sesshoumaru iba acercando sus labios a los de èl, estaba a punto de besarlo cuando comenzo a pespertar el guapisimo youkai, ella encarrera de aleja de èl y se sienta a la orilla de la cama.

Sesshouamru abre sus hermosos ojos y lo primero que ve son unos ojos color chocolate, èl se sorprende al verla en su habitacion.

-SESSH: me puedes decir que haces en mi habitacion

-KAG: bueno…. Yo vine…. A …. * la verdad es que ella no podia responderle ya que estaba nerviosa al ver a sesshoumaru serio* yo vine a agradecerte por haberme traido a tu castillo.

-SESSH: no podias esperar a que nos veramos màs tarde.

-KAG: yo no sabia que seguias dormido * ¬.¬ que mentirosa que es kagome*

-SESSH: y crees que te voy a creer.

-KAG: pues claro que si….., ja fue un error venir y agradecerte, mejor voy *se volteo y se dirijio a la puerta, pero en eso sesshoumaru la agarra de la mano y la tira asia la cama, èl quedo ensima de ella, y kagome estaba muy sorprendida *

-SESSH: asi quee fue un ¿error? *le lanso una mirada de maldad*

-KAG: q…. tratas de hacer

-SESSH: ¿ que te importa?

-KAG: ¿que quieres hacerme tu mujer o que?

-SESSH: ja, ni que fueras la gran cosa, para que te tomare como mi mujer * se quito de encima de ella*

-KAG: entonce porque hiciste eso * sentandose en la cama*

-SESSH: lo hice porque queria ver tu expresion, aver como te ponias *camino asia un sofa cama de aquella epoca que estaba serca*

-KAG: solo me estabas ¿utilizando? Acaso no piensas que si fuera otra miko se creeria todo lo que hiciste, y le doleria mucho, porque nosotros los humanos si tenemos sentimientos mientras que los youkai no, por eso tu eres de sentimientos "FRIOS" * le dijo a gritos y salio de la habitacion dando un portazo*

-SESSH: pero que le pasa a esa miko *- _ella tiene razon, ja pero a mi que me puede importar esos sentimientos, a mi no me importa nada-* _penso*

Kagome estaba caminando por el jardin viendo la hermosura que la madre naturaleza habia hecho en ese lugar, ella sentia paz, el viento fresco chocaba en su cara y elevaba sus cabellos, tan solo sentia que estaba contenta por sentir tranquilidad y no destruccion entre ella y sesshoumaru.

-KAG: vaya por lo menos cuida de este hermoso jardin, talvez no sea tan malo, pero me saca de quisio, pero tengo que soportar lo necesito para vencer a naraku….. admito que me he enamorado de sesshoumaru, èl no sabe lo que sienti cuando dijo que no soy gran cosa para que me tome como suya.

-¿?: srta kagome, su baño esta listo.

-KAG: gracias yumi,… etto… sabe donde esta sesshoumaru-sama

-YUMI: el señor esta con sus soldados.

-KAG: bien gracias *- _tengo que decirle sobre mis sentimientos-* _kagome se dirigio a su habitacion y pensaba en la forma que se le declararia a cierto youkai*

…FIN DEL FLASH BACK…..

-¿?: kagome…. Kagome.

-KAG: ¡ Ah!, kouga lo siento ¿me llamabas?

-KOU: si, desde hace rato te miro pensativa, te pasa algo.

-KAG: no, me pasa nada.

-KOU: entonce ven a dormir.

-KAG: si * se dirigio a su cama*

Mientras en japòn, sesshoumaru estaba en su despacho arreglando unos papales, èl mira la foto de kagome en su escritorio.

-SESSH: no se porque escoji a lin para que se dedara conmigo, cuando ella haya crecido hara que me acuerde de ti, kagome.

-¿?: sesshoumaru no vas a dormir. *dijo una voz que llego*

-SESSH: no kagura, ahora tengo que arreglar unos documentos.

-KAGU: esta bien

-SESSH: *-_ me acuerdo todavia cuando me portaba frio contigo, claro antes que reencarnaras-*_ miro la foto friamente*

…..FLASH BACK…

Kagome salio del baño, y vio que en su cama habia un kimono precioso, yumi le dijo que se lo pusiera porque sesshoumaru le habia ordenado que usara los vestidos que estaban en esa habitacion.

Se lo puso y despues fue a donde estaba sesshoumaru con sus soldados, ella llego y todos se la comian con la miradas que daban, el youkai se dio cuenta que la sacerdotiza estaba ahí.

Èl al mirarla se sorprendio porque vio que el traje que usaba su madre que era el màs precioso lo tenia puesto, el traje era como el de una sacerdotiza lo unico que era pegado al cuerpo que asia resaltar las curbas perfecctas que tenia, el color era de un negro y traia como adorno petalos de cerezos, kagome estaba peinada de cola alta y con dos mechones de cabello que caia delante de su cara.

El poderosoo youkai estaba ignotisado pero miro a sus soldados y eso lo enojo. Asi que mando a que se retiraran todos asi lo hicieron, kagome miraba tiernamente a su querido youkai y se acerc a èl.

-KAG: sesshoumaru, quiero decirte algo muy importante para mi.

-SESSH: pero q no sea una estupides.

-KAG: creo que para ti lo sera * miro para el suelo muy triste*

-SESSH: habla de una vez que estoy ocupado.

-KAG: sesshoumaru, no importa lo que pienses de mi * sintio que sus ojos se cristalisaban y que sessh se portab demaciado frio* pero yo…. Pero yo te… te amo, me he enamorado de tì.

-SESSH: ja, eso es ridiculo, tù enamorada de mi.

-KAG: sabia que no te iba a importar mis sentimientos.

-SESSH: los sentimientos de un humano no me importa.

-KAG: y los mios, no te importan.

Sesshoumaru se quedo callado por lo que habia dicho kagome, ella lo miro, èl seda vuelta y se va caminando.

-KAG: responde sesshoumaru.

-SESSH: no, no me importan tus sentimientos * le respondio sin darle la cara y siguio su camino*

-KAG: *- _este youkai es muy frio y tonto-*_ penso llorando desconsoladamente * no cumplire mi trabajo en matare sesshoumaru taisho porque no cautive tu corazòn.

Kagome volvio a su habitacion, se cambio la ropa y luego se dirigio al jardin mu seria, los soldados la miraban y ella sabia que era observada, asi que se detiene frente de la gran puerta para salir del castillo.

-KAG: abran la puerta * demando con una mirada fria a los soldados*

Todos obedecieron, pero en eso escuchan la voz de su amo.

-SESSH: no la abran, kagome porque te vas, acaso ya no quieres mi ayuda.

-KAG: no ya no la quiero prefiero derrotar a naraku yo sola, asi que podrian abrir la puerta para irme.

-SESSH: esta bien si es tu decisión, abran la puerta

Los soldados abrieron la puerta, kagome salio del castillo, pasaron 4 horas de que ella se habia hido y sesshoumaru estaba un poco inquieto.

-SESSH: esta bien admito que estoy enamorado de ella * lo dijo dando un suspiro y saliendo en busca de ella*

El cielo se oscurecio de rependete y comenzo a llover, kagome caminaba toda empapada por la lluvia y estaba asustada por los truenos.

-KAG: creo que fue mala idea irme del castillo, mejor fuera esperado *se fue a refujiar aun enorme àrbol, secento y busco como darse calor porque tiritaba del frio*

Luego siguio con su camino, mientras no muy lejos de ahí el Lord de las tierras del oeste percibio el aroma de kagome y sale encarrera a su busqueda, a la lejos la diviso, ella iba caminando un poco distraida.

-SESSH: KAGOME… * grito llamandola*

-KAG: sesshoumaru * voltio sorprendida y lo vio*

-SESSH: kagome regresa.

-KAG: eh…. No, no regresare a tu castillo, sesshoumaru

-SESSH: porque no * agarro el brazo de ella bruscamente*

-KAG: no quiero ser una peste para ti * se solto del agarre de sessh, y volvio a andar*

-SESSH: claro que no, kagome * la agarro otra vez del brazo, la tomo de la cintura para acercarse mas ella y unio su labio con los de ella*

Kagome se sorprendio por el acto de sesshoumaru jamas habia imaginado que el seria el primero en besarla, asi que gustosamente le correspondio, luego de un "tiempito" los dos se separa y se miran a los ojos

-KAG: porque lo hiciste *comenzando a dar unos pasos asia atrás*

-SESSH: porque me di cuenta que te amo kagome * le dijo tomandola nuevamente de la cintura*

-KAG: no sueltame *empujo a sessh y comenzo a llorar* tu no puedes enamorarte de mi

-SESSH: porque no kagome

-KAG: *- _la verdad no quiero matarte, sesshoumaru-*_ se alejo de sessh* porque no soy para ti, nunca te pertenecere, solo a naraku.

-SESSH: claro que me perteneceras *la agarro y la beso nuevamente*

-KAG: no sesshoumaru, naraku me quiere solo para el, yo no te podre corresponder.

-SESSH: lo haras kagome…..

…FIN DEL FLASJ BACK…

-SESSH: sera mejor que me vaya a dormir y olvidarme de kagome *sessh abrio la gabeta de su escritorio y miro que ahí estaba un collar* ahora recuerdo este collar lo saque del àrbol sagrado.

Se fue a su habitacion a dormir, a la mañana siguiente, sesshoumaru y los demas estaban desayunando. Cuando en eso llega kagura con una gran emociòn.

-INU: ahora que te paso

-KAGU: vengo a anunciar que estoy embarazada.

-KYK: que tan pronto.

-KAGU: y que querias que saliera embarazada como en unos 5 años.

-KYK: no claro que no solo digo que es demasiado pronto nada mas.

-SESSH: me alegro que estes embarazada, cariño *beso a kagura*

-INU: sera mejor que nos vayamos ahorita a la empreza, kykio.

-KYK: si, inuyasha.

Inuyasha y kykio se fueron a la empreza taisho, mientras en Londres, kagome apena despertaba, kouga ya no estaba en la mansion, ella fue al cuarto de inutashio y miro a su pequeño en la cunita dormidito.

-KAG: me pregunto que estara haciendo tu papà en estos momentos, mi pequeño.


	16. CAPITULO 15

**CAPITULO 15 **

5 años despues….

En la mansion taisho se encontraban dos pequeñas niñas, las dos van donde se encontraba un joven apuesto de cabellos plateados y ojos color ambar a abrazarlo, la mas pequeña lo abrazo y la mas grandesita iba a abrazarlo pero fue rechazada por èl…. Claro èl era frio y era su padre el gran Sesshoumaru Taisho.

-¿?: porque no quieres que te abraze papà.

-SESSH: porque ya se me hace tarde para irme a trabajar, lin *dando una excusa y con un tono frio* bien nos vemos mi pequeña kanna. *dijo dandole un beso en la frente, kanna era la hija que tuvo con kagura*

(uchihasakura01: no me manten chicas T.T)

La pequeña lin entendia a sus 5 años que era rechazada por su padre, pero no entenda el porque. Mientras sango y miroku llegaron a hacer visita a la mansion taisho.

-KYK: y bien como les ha ido en sus vidas.

-MIRO: ha ido muy bien, dime donde esta la pequeña lin y tu hijo tamaki.

-KYK: estan en sus habitaciones.

-MIRO: y sesshoumaru, que hacido de èl.

-KYK: pue èl rechaza a lin, y ella se pone muy triste.

-SANG: porque la rechaza es su hija.

-KYK: inuyasha a hablado con èl y dice que es por lo que se parece a kagome.

-MIRO:pobre lin, y kanna como la trata a ella.

-KYK: la trata bien, a ella no la rechaza.

-SANG: y has tenido noticia de kagome.

-KYK: no, no la he tenido, kagome se dejo de comunicar conmigo hace 3 años, despues de que murio su esposo kouga.

-MIRO: a lo mejor, ha estado ocupada por la empreza que le dejo su marido.

-SANG: eso es sierto, me gustaria ver a inutashio.

-KAG: kagome debe de quererlo mucho ya que es parecido a sesshoumaru.

-MIRO: despues que le iso eso sesshoumaru a ella, aun lo debe seguir amando.

-SANG: recuerda querio en el corazòn no se manda.

-KYK: lo que dice sango es verdad.

Mientra en otro lado de la mansion, lin jugaba al escondite con tamaki y kanna, ella fue a esconderse en el sotano, al agacharse choco con un objeto que estaba tapado con un sabana muy volvosa, al destaparlo vio que era una pintura de una mujer muy hermosa.

-LIN: que hermosa eres… te pareces un poco a mi *le hablo a la pintura* ya se tu seras mi mamà, ya que mi madre y mi padre me ignoran y quieren màs a kanna, …. Mmm…. Etto…. Ya se te llamare "sakura".

Despues de nombrar a la pintura, ella comenzo a ordenar el sotano ya que esta ria màs seguido ahì visitando a su nueva mamà, lin termino, salio del sotano y se dirijio a la sala.

-LIN: tia sango, tio miroku

-SANG: hola pequeña, como te has portado.

-LIN: me he portado bien, tia.

-MIRO: mira lo que te trajimos *dandole un gran regalo*

-KYK: un regalo de cumpleaños, pero ella lo va a cumplir mañana.

-SANG: si, peor no vamos a poder venir, porque tenemos que salir de viaje por negocios.

-LIN: ¿lo abro?, tia kykio….. siiiiiii….. *comenzo a suplicar a su tia para asi poder abrir su regalo*

-KYK: esta bien, abrelo pequeña.

Lin comenso a abrirlo, cuando lo termino de abrir se sorprendio poque era lo que ella siempre queria una casita de muñecas.

-MIRO: no te preocupes mañana te mandaremos nuestro regalo.

-KYK: entonce este no es suyo.

-SANG: no, como sabras cada año llega como anonimo a la casa.

-KYK: sera kagome.

-MRO: no lo sabemos.

Mientras en Londres, estaba una joven bella esbelta de cabello largo hasta las caderas de color negro azulo azabache y ojos color chocolate de 20 años firmando unos documentos, en eso llega una señora mayor a la oficina.

-¿?: Sra. Higurashi ya compre lo que me pidio.

-KAG: gracias kaede, inutashio estara feliz por e regalo que le dare mañana, e hiciste lo que te pedi.

-KAE: claro, lo hice como cada año señora.

-KAG: mañana cumpliran 5 años lin e inutashio.

-KAE: recuerde que pasado mañana se ira a Japòn a arreglar un negocio.

-KAG: si, el negocio que kouga no pudo hacer * su mirada se puso muy melancolica al recordar a su difunto esposo*

-KAE: ¿ira con tenshi?

-KAG: si, èl es el unico que sabe con quien tengo que hacer el negocio.

-KAE: entonce me retiro, tengo que cuidar a dos pequeños diablillos.

-KAG:esta bien *sonriendole a kaede*

Kaede se fue a la mansion higurashi, mientras kagome se quedo en su oficina muy pensativa y recordando lo que le hizo sesshoumaru.

-KAG: me pregunto, si sesshoumaru cuida bien de nuestra hija.

Paso 5 hora y ella se fue a su mansion, entrando a su casa dos pequeños se le tiran para abrazarla, kagome tambien los abrozo.

-KAG: como se portaron mis dos angelitos * dijo estando a la estarura de unos de ellos*

-¿?: yo bien mamà.

-KAG: me alegro por ti shippo, y tù inutashio como te portaste.

-INUT: me porte muy bien *dijo el pequeño abrazando a su madre sonrientemente*

-SHI: es verdad qu pasado mañana iremos a Japòn, mamà

-KAG: si iremos, y visitaremos a su abuela.

-INUT: si yo la quiero conocer.

-SIRVIENTA: señora la cena esta lista.

-KAG: bien vamos a vomer pequeños.

Al dia siguiente kagome se levanta muy temprano y se dirige la habitacion de su hijo inutashio, entra con unos sirvientes ponen los regalos, lo sirvientes se retiran, kagome se sienta en la orilla de la cama.

El despertador de inutashio sono, el pequeño se despierta y mira un gran regalo enfrente de su cama y al mismo tiempo escucho la voz de su mamà.

-KAG: feliz cumpleaños, mi querido inutashio

-INUT: Ahhh gracias mamà, puedo * le dijo abrazando a su mami emocionadamente*

-KAG: claro, abrelo

Inutashio enpezo a abrir sus regalos de cumpleaños y se sorprendio al ver que era uno de ellos, un garna carrito de juguete.

-KAG: podras manejar ese carrito en el jardin.

-INUT: que emocion, un carrito propio * ignorando lo que kagome dijo*

-KAG: Ah, me ignora, ya me lo suponia.

-INUT: mami puedo subirme y manejarlo.

-KAG: si pero primero tendras que alistarte y despues manejaras el carrito, pero en el jardin.

-INUT: si esta bien.

En eso inutashio va donde shippo y le muestra el carito de juguete, despues se va. Shippo va donde kagome

-SHIP: mamà, me da miedo que inutashio le pase algo con ese carrito

-KAG: ok pero entonces cuidalo muy bien.

-SHIP: si mamà, yo lo cuidare muy bien.

Shippo se fue donde estaba su pequeño hermano para cuidarlo, mientras que èl otro estaba muy emocionado, kagome estava abajo esperando que llegaran a cenar sus hijos.

-KAG: creo que ya se demoran mucho, no crees kaede.

-KAE: pues apenas 15 minutos.

-KAG: pero que tanto haran estos niños.

-SHIP: nada slo jugar un ratito * dijo apareciendo en el comedor*

-INUT: si….

-KAE: por fin.

-KAG: que bueno que ya vinieron, quiero que se coman todo eso entendieron * dandole a entender con esas palabras que era una amenaza y al mismo tiempo le daba una mirada matadora al todo el que se acercara*

-SHIP,INUT:si ya entendimos mamà * amboz se abrazaron *

-KAE: kagome, ya es suficiente.

-KAG: verdad? *sonrio como si nada*

-INUT: oye shippo, tu mamà es rara.

-SHIP: si verdad, lo mismi pasa con tu mamà

-KAE: muy bien niños coman.

-KAG: si porque de postre tenemos algo

-INUT: ¿que es?

-SIEVIENTES: feliz cumpleaños inutashio-chan *llegando toda la servidunbre con un pastes de cumpleaños y colocandolo en el comedor*

-SHIP: un pastel ya viste inutashio

-INUT: si, y gracias a todos.

Comenzaron hacer una reunion para inutashio, mientra en Japòn, kykio como siempre asìa una pequeña reunion familiar a lin, seshoumaru y kagura como cada año no estaban presente.

Los que estaban con ella, solo eran inuyasha, tamaki, kanna y kykio, solo ellos , lin recibio regalos y los que sango les mando.

-LIN: tia kykio porque papà y mamà nunca estan presente.

-KYK: no lo se, pero a lo mejor estan cansado de tanto trabajar.

-KAN: si, mamà dice lo mismo.

-LIN: mmm… esta bien * se le vanto del sofà de donde estaba y se dirija a su habitacion*

-INU: a donde vas lin.

-LIN: a mi habitacion.

Kykio e inuyasha se miran entre ellos y luego miran a la pequeña alejandose, la verdad es que lin no iba a su habitacion, ella se dirijia al sotano.


End file.
